New Apartment, New day, New life?
by ILoveBooth
Summary: Bones is helping Booth move and a new apartment brings new feelings. Rating is M for smutty scenes
1. Moving Day

Hi everyone, first time writer PLEASE REVIEW, all comments good or bad welcome also if you have any ideas although I do have a second chapter already. Every thing wecome as I said so thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy as I have enjoyed your stories too! So here goes...........

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance Brennan sat in her apartment casually flipping through 'anthropology monthly'. She was waiting for Booth to come over to take her to his new apartment. She was helping him move in and had taken a few days off work to do it, the lab could cope without her, she thought and she was on call if needed.

The summer breeze felt good on his face as he drove to pick up Brennan from her apartment. She had offered to help him move in as soon as he had told her, he knew he was lucky to have such a friend. He had decided to move closer to work and to Brennan although he hadn't admitted the latter easily and he was grateful she was helping him move. He pulled up outside of her apartment and made his way inside taking the lift up to the third floor.

She looked at her watch 8:59am, knowing Booth was never late she expected him at any moment. She continued to flip through the magazine not really reading it just looking. There was a knock at the door, on time as usual she thought smiling.

As she opened the door she found him leaning against the frame dressed casually and even though she had seen him like this on many occasions it still felt strange to see him out of his suit. Wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt she could see his muscular body and wondered where he found the time to work out. Booth looked at her in her shorts and vest, her skin looked soft and he wanted to reach out and touch her face.

"Good morning Bones."

"Morning Booth." she moved aside to let him in.

"Well the last of my stuff is in the car the rest is already there, you ready to go Bones."

"Sure just let me grab my bag and keys."

She took her keys from the dish and followed Booth out to the car.

"So Bones what did you get up to last night."

"Booth, you know I had a date last night."

"Oh yeah, completely slipped my mind." he looked away from her, not wanting to think about some guy taking her out. He wanted Temperance to be happy but he couldn't help that he hated thinking of her with other men.

"If you really want to know it wasn't so great, he spent most of the night trying to slip his hand up my dress and leering at me, I swear he didn't once talk to my face." She wondered how she could have made such a bad judgement in accepting his offer of a date in the first place.

Hearing this made Booth angry and Brennan couldn't help but notice his knuckles had turned white on the steering wheel.

"You should have called me Bones."

"Booth I can take care of myself you know, besides I decided to leave when he went to the bathroom although not before ordering a bottle of the restaurants most expensive Champaign."

This cheered Booth up a little although his anger soon returned when he thought how this jerk had treated his friend.

They rounded the corner and parked up. Booth jumped out and opened the trunk, it wasn't very full as most of his things had been dropped off yesterday.

"Hey bones, grab that box will you."

Picking up the box, she followed booth into the foyer. While they waited for the lift to arrive she studied his face. He was handsome and could have any woman he wanted, she couldn't understand why Angela thought he was interested in her, protective maybe, but not in love with her. The lift arrived and Booth stood aside to let her in. They took the short ride up to the fourth floor and Booth opened the door to his new apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode Bones."

"It's looks bigger than your last place."

"Yeah it is and the view is better."

Booth pointed to a small park across the street, they stood for a few minutes watching three small children playing with their father, Booth wishing Parker was there with them. He would love to take him to the park today but he agreed with Rebecca that it would be too hectic to have him while he was moving.

"Booth."

"Yeah Bones." They both stirred from their gaze.

"Does it bother you that I went on a date?"

Booth tensed slightly at the question but decided a truthfull answer would be the best.

"Yeah Bones I do, I don't want to see you get hurt. You deserve someone who will treat you with respect, who will love you for you and won't want to change who you are."

Brennan opened her mouth and closed it again, it was very rare she didn't know what to say.

"I just want you to be happy Bones, that's all."

She wanted to be happy too, she felt happy in Booths presence and started to wonder if the feelings she had been having lately had been changing from friendship to something more. She couldn't deny that he was a perfect example of an alpha male, his bone structure was excellent and his build was strong.

"Well, let's get started Bones."

She moved to the kitchen and started to unpack. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said, why would it bother him if I went on a date?

"Bones, you there."

"Yeah sorry just thinking."

"You think you could help me with the bed?"

"Sure.......Booth, Angela says there's sexual tension between us do you feel it?"

Booth was caught off guard.

"Err...err... I suppose...you know Angela likes to make something out of nothing...can you get that box there." He quickly tried to change the subject; he hadn't worked out what he wanted to say.

"Booth I think we should talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Look I must admit I have had some feelings towards you lately that I cannot explain."

"Whoa there Bones, you have feelings for me."

"I did'nt say that I said I have been having feelings for you that I cannot explain."

"That's the same thing Bones."

"No its not. Look I'm just saying that something has changed between us Booth."

"Something bad?"

"No, I think it's good" She wasn't sure what she was saying, she was speaking from the heart though, she knew that much.

Booth stood inches from her, she loved the way she felt protected by him, maybe she felt love for him. She tried to dismiss the thought but couldn't shake the feeling that she had unearthed something inside of her, something that she had not let her heart feel before. Her brain was telling her to be logical, she would know if she felt something for Booth she was a highly intelligent woman and for her to not see something like that was surely impossible.

Booth cupped her face in his hands. She was beautiful, her pale face and blue eyes, he could look into them forever. He wished he could tell her how he felt, wished she knew how much she really meant to him. When would he tell her, when would he say those three words that made his heart pound and his mouth dry.

He finally spoke, heart beating so hard he was sure she could see it almost jumping out of his chest.

"I have kinda been having feelings for a long time now Temperance."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So what do you think? As I said before I welcome all critisism good or bad so PLEASE!! push the button and tell me what you think and any thing you might want me to write everything is helpfull!


	2. Thinking with the heart, not the head

Ok, so chapter 2! I wrote these while waiting for my account to be active, but as I said in the first chapter all comments welcome and any ideas or things you want me put into the story please feel free to tell me. PLEASE REVIEW, I know I'm not the best writer and I havent written a story since I left school....OMG that was 8 years ago now how scary!! so I acccept critical reviews and will try to use any tips you may give me. Thank You in advance for your comments/help

So here we go......

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance Brennan stood staring into his brown eyes, there was something there, the way he looked at her she knew something had changed she reached up to touch his chest and felt him immediately relax. She traced her hands down and around his waist, her eyes never left his, her hands never leaving his body.

Temperance finally broke the silence with a whisper.

"This is strange for once in my life I'm not thinking thinking with my head."

She leant forward brushing his chin with her finger, he came to meet her. They kissed softly barely touching, barely breathing so unaware of everything else around them. He brushed her hair behind her ear, Booth realising he had been holding his breath he let out a sigh. Neither wanted to break the silence not wanting this to come to an end, he leaned in to kiss her again.

She pulled him close kissing him with passion, she felt couldnt place the feeling the was having because she had bever felt like this before, what was she feeling for him? It was defiantly more than friendship, did he feel it too?

Booth felt like he was dreaming again, he touched her hair, her face and when she pulled away he studied her face intently for some hint of what she was going to say, he wanted her to love him like he did her, he didn't want this to be a mistake but he couldn't read her expression, he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Seeley..."

He couldn't hear her say it, he cut in before she broke his heart.

"Temperance I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, god I'm an idiot I've messed things up for us haven't I."

He turned and walked to the bed where he sat head in hands, he had crossed the line he never should have said anything, never should have held her like he did. She was so beautiful, her skin was so soft, her hair smelt of raspberry's, he had to stop thinking of her like this it was killing him he was stupid to think she would feel the same way.

Temperance moved to the bed, standing in front of him she was unsure of what to say, she knew she couldn't just be friends with Booth now. She ran her fingers through his hair desperately thinking of something to say.

He was surprised to feel her touch. He could only respond by looking up into her eyes.

"I don't think we can be just friends anymore Seeley, I've never felt like this before its strange and new to me."

"If it's not what you want Temperance I will completely understand."

"No, I do want this I think...I just...I'm."

He stood up and kissed her, holding her tight he had waited for this moment, thought about it so many times but strangely it had never played out like this. She was kissing him, exploring his mouth, tasting him and feeling her body pressed against his almost made him buckle. She pushed him back onto the bed smiling, straddling him she watched as he caught his breath.

She was pushing him back, he fell onto the bed trying to catch his breath watching her he felt his heart beat quicken again, he wanted her so much.

She was a little nervous, she couldn't get her hands to do what she wanted, eventually she pulled her top over her head and felt Booth tense. He traced a line from her chin to her belly button causing her to shiver. She felt his arousal which caused her to press down on him slightly, she was tingling from head to toe and softly moaning as his kissed her hands.

Booth rolled Brennan onto her back, she knew he was an excellent lover and that he wanted to satisfy her and she would let him have her, all of her.  
He kissed her neck, breathing into her ear, he was driving her crazy and he knew it.

She pulled his T-shirt over his head and scraped her nails down his chest towards his pants where she opened his button, opening her bra with his hand he exposed her naked chest. He kissed around her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Moaning softly she arched her back, she wanted him, no, needed him she slipped her hand down to squeeze his bum, this pushed him over the edge.  
He unbuttoned her shorts and began to slide them down, she kicked them off leaving herself fully exposed to him, this is when it hit her, she was about to have sex with Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth and for the first time she realised that she had always felt she loved him, not just as her friend or her partner but as a lover loves someone.

"Booth."

"Yeah Bones." he was lost in her body.

She cleared her throat, "I think...I love you."

He was not expecting that, and shock registered on his face.

"You don't have to say it back Booth, I have no intention of saying it to make you say it back, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

Booth felt elated, he couldn't believe that Bones has said it first, he usually put his feelings out there first and sometimes he got something back, never did she surrender her feelings willingly. Not until now anyway. Looking into her eyes he said what had been on his mind and in his heart for what seemed like eternity.

"I love you too Temperance, oh god I've loved you for so long."

She kissed him, running her hands all over his chest she tugged at his shorts indicating that she wanted all of his body touching hers. He rolled onto his back, quickly removing his shorts and boxers. She couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to his erect penis. She draped a leg over him letting her desires take over she wanted him all over her, inside her, making love to her. This is what he meant, she knew even before it had happened that they were going to make love, not just have sex.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So PLEASE push that button and REVIEW and let me know what you think. Up to now I havent written anything for the third chapter. Would you like me to put in the sex scene or just leave it to the imagination???

Thanks in advance for the review/ideas you might have.


	3. Loosing yourself in the moment

Please let me know what you think and thanks for the thoughts so far. So here goes......

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance lay naked on her back, looking at Booth, time seemed to stand still.  
Booth wanted to please her. He brought her closer to him until their faces were almost touching, he gently took her hair out of its ponytail taking in her scent, he wanted her right there and then but he would wait, he had only dreamt of this moment and he wasn't going to rush.

She wanted to take control, but she wanted him to fight her for it. Pushing him onto his back she moved herself on top of him, feeling how hard he was turned her on even more. Grabbing his hands and moving them above his head she leaned forward breathing him in, kissing him and exploring his mouth she heard him moan as she brushed against his erection. She whispered into his ear taking him by surprise and making him shiver.

"I want you now." she quickly slid forward until she reached the head of his throbbing manhood then pushed herself down and back, they both let out a cry.

He held her hands tightly, she started to thrust herself up and down his shaft, she was so tight and wet and he was delirious with pleasure. Putting his hands on her hips pushing her faster onto him watching her arch her back he cupped her breast with one hand while rubbing her clit with the other.

She couldn't believe how good he felt inside of her he was rubbing her and playing with her nipple, she was getting close to coming but wanted to hold out for as long as possible.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, she carried on rocking while he kissed her neck, no man had made her feel this good and she let him know just how good she felt by moaning into his ear.

Hearing her moan sent shivers down his spine, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was finally pleasuring her.

"I'm coming, oh god I'm coming oh...Seeley" She couldn't hold on any longer she was lost in the moment, giving herself to him, taking all of him inside her she shuddered as waves of the most intense pleasure shook her from head to toe.

He watched her as she came she was looking into his eyes, she wanted him to see her. He could feel her contracting against him and as she gradually slowed to a near stop he finally found his voice.

"That was amazing, you are amazing and beautiful and..." She placed a finger over his lips, still rocking back and forth gently, her orgasm wasn't quite over, she was still tingling. Her eyes still looking deep into his.

He now wanted the control, he flipped her onto her back and pulled out, she tried to grab his body in protest but he was too quick.

She couldn't help but look at his hard throbbing cock as he pulled out of her, he was by far the biggest man she had ever made love to, in fact the only man she had ever made love to, the others had been selfish and she could see that now, it was just sex with them this was so much different, so much better.

He kissed her foot while running his hands up and down her inner thigh, moving gradually up until he reached her wet pussy. He wanted to taste her, to please her again. Plunging his tongue into her, he tasted her, took her scent. He pushed two fingers inside of her while licking her clit hearing her gasp made him want to explode, he took himself in his hand and stroked his erection, it was starting to hurt and he was going to need a release soon, after a few strokes he felt more pre cum oozing from him and then noticed she was trying to get his attention.

She tried to speak but couldn't make her words make sense, she would have to use her hands instead as they seemed to function better. Hooking one finger underneath his chin she pulled him away from her, noticing he was stroking himself to relieve some of the pent up tension. Seeing him touching himself nearly made her come again. He climbed on top of her positioning himself at her entrance, nibbling at her ear lobe he whispered.

"Do you want me?"

She could only nod her head.

Plunging deep inside of her he could have come then, composing himself, he began to make love to her, moving himself in and out, holding himself on his elbows at first then putting one hand onto the headboard and one beside her head he quickened his rhythm, watching her loose herself again he would let himself go when she did, this time he wanted to come with her.

She had her hands on his bum, pulling him harder and faster, she wanted him deeper, spreading her legs to allow all of him inside of her, she was getting so close to orgasm she gave her clit a gentle rub and felt just how wet she was, she could feel it rising from her toes any second now she would be coming again.

He was watching her playing with her clit, he knew she was going to come any second moving her fingers from her clit into his mouth he sucked them tasting her juices again, then she was moaning and he could feel her pussy twitching. He could let himself go, moments later he was coming hard pumping into her every last drop.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So what are your thoughts? PLEASE press that button and REVIEW!


	4. Love, Trust and Truth

OK so another chapter is done. I write when I can so sorry if im not updating as quickly as you would like. This one is shorter than the rest but I felt it ended at a good point in the story.

So once again here goes.........

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones, hey Bones wake up."

She could hear him but she couldn't open her eyes, she didn't want to wake up and find it was a dream, find herself napping in her office after another long day at work. Then she felt him, felt his skin on hers, that certainly made her open her eyes.

"Bones, hey come on sleepy head wake up."

She turned to face him, taking it all in, remembering every taste, every touch.

"Where did this come from?" she gestured to the blanket that covered them.

"I err...I thought you might want it to...you know...preserve your modesty." he started to laugh.

"I think we've gone way beyond that now Booth don't you?" She whipped the cover off him in an attempt to see just what had given her so much pleasure, finding him in his boxers disappointed her though.

"Hey, you're not naked under here! Booth I'm very disappointed in you." Her frown turned into laughter as he pulled her on top of him, feeling her against his skin was heaven, she was still naked and he would be a fool to waste such an opportunity. He held her tight against his chest, running his hands up and down her back. Suddenly she spoke.

"Booth I meant what I said before." She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I know you did Bones." He knew that admitting she loved him would have been hard for her, she rarely let people in and he wasn't going to let her down, ever. "Just promise me a few things though."

She paused, biting her lower lip, looking into his eyes though she suddely felt he made everything seem so easy.

"Anything." She said genuinely.

"That when you get scared, you won't push me out, when you don't know what you're feeling, you won't shut yourself away." He paused, searching her eyes for the truth, he needn't have, he knew she would be truthful whatever her answer would be.

"Trust me Temperance, I would never hurt you"

She looked into his eyes and saw what she knew was sincerity, she answered without further hesitation "I trust you with my life Seeley and I promise never to shut you out."

Pulling her closer he moved to kiss her, as she brought her lips to his she ran her fingers through his hair, she had dreamed of this moment for too long.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hey if you're still with me on this one, you know what to do, leave your REVIEW after the click!!


	5. Just kiss me!

Ok another short one I'm afraid, not overly pleased with it but I think it was ok, having a bit or writers block TBH because I'm not sure where to take this story or if you want me to take it anywhere at all lol. Could really do with some ideas so if you have any please message me.

Here goes....

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Pulling away from his embrace, her lips missed his already. She smiled at him and knew that this was the start of something special, he was special.

She slid away from him and took his T-shirt from the ground, before pulling it over her head.

"Hey." He cried in protest where do you think you're going?

Pulling her hair free she slid in beside him. "In case you hadn't noticed we haven't unpacked a thing Booth."

"We haven't have we, unless you're willing to include me unpacking you from those hot shorts of yours?" she could never resist that smile of his, he knew how to push her buttons.

"Come on let's get started" she slid out of his arms and left the room, suddenly everything seemed to feel lifeless, she lit up the room and without her he was nothing.

She walked past the bathroom, catching her reflection in the mirrored cabinet, she was still flushed and her hair was ruffled.  
He came up behind her, she looked so sexy in his shirt he couldn't keep his hands off her, snaking his arms around her waist he looked at their reflections in the mirror. Neither could hide their smile, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear lobe he whispered "I love you, and you've driven me crazy these past 4 years you know that? But that's ok because you were worth the wait."

Turning to meet his face she grinned, "I drove you crazy huh?" She turned and walked to the kitchen, she knew he was watching her walk away.

He got himself dressed, minus one T-shirt of course and unpacked his clothes into the wardrobe and drawers. He could hear Brennan moving boxes in the spare room, one last check of the bedroom was finished he went to find her and was surprised to find that she had unpacked all the boxes and made the room look nice.

"Hey you've made it look nice in here." He leant on the doorway watching her put the last of the things on the bedside table.

"Are you sure, I just put your things where I liked so if you want to move them, I mean you should feel comfortable with the arrangement of furniture in your own home." She looked at him waiting for his reply. He just looked at her smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"You." He replied, watching her walk over to him and put her arms around his waist. "You are so damn hot and you know just" kiss "how to" kiss "push my" kiss "buttons."

"Agent Booth I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about!" She slid under his arms and went to the kitchen. For the second time that day he watched her walk away from him, his t-shirt looked so good on her. Following her to the living room he saw that she had already unpacked most of his belongings.

"You hungry yet?" He called to her, feeling his stomach growling at him.

"Yeah, I could eat something, maybe we could go to the diner then finish up here!" He nodded in agreement, just taking her in.

She looked around at the few boxes that were remaining, "I got you a moving in present you know."

He looked surprised "Hey you didn't have to do that, it's not like I haven't lived on my own before you know."

"I know, it's just I didn't know you when you got your first place" She went to her bag and told him to close his eyes.

"Ok you can open them now."

He opened his eyes, she placed a picture frame into his hands with 4 pictures, one of the whole team, then him and Bones, parker and Bones and him and Parker. Looking at her expression she was excited to know what he thought. He grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead "I love it, thanks Bones."

"Wait, turn it over." He turned over the picture and on the back was inscribed 'My Family', he didn't know what else to say, he could only look into her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, just kiss me."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I can only apologise for this chapter if you didn't like it but as I say struggling with a mental block at the moment. Any way you know what to do, clickety click and leave a review......please


	6. We belong together

He leant in to kiss her, he could hardly hold back his emotions as he thought of his 'family'. It wasn't a traditional family granted, he hoped that one day they would start their own family, he knew that she didn't want children and even if he could persuade her to think about it now was not the time to approach it, he couldn't help but picture in his mind _his_ Bones, holding _his_ child. He brought himself back to reality, which for once was just as good as the fantasy.

"Come on let's get something to eat." She went to change into her clothes and wondered if she should tell Angela about what happened, she has a way of knowing about these things anyway and being her best friend, the one who had been trying to get her to see what was so clear to her now that she wondered how she had managed to miss it all these years. Putting her shoes on she decided that she would call her later with the details, she owed her that much.

She found Booth in the living room looking at the pictures she had given him, he turned and smiled "This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me, thanks Bones."

She handed him his T-shirt, taking in every detail of his body again before it was covered. "Let's go then."

They drove to the diner holding hands, both stealing glances; they couldn't get enough of each other. He couldn't believe they were more than partners, more than friends. They were lovers that were lost before but not now, everything felt so right when they were together and so terribly wrong when apart.

They pulled up outside the diner, still looking at each other as though they were loved up school kids. He got out and went round to the other side of the SUV, holding the door open for her and wondering what she was doing when she didn't emerge, he looked inside the car and found himself looking at her bum "what's wrong Bones?" She emerged triumphantly with her cell phone in her hand.

"Oh, I dropped this down the side of the seat, anyway Booth I would have thought you enjoyed looking at my gluteus maximus!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"I did Bones, in fact I think I may need to take a closer look later."

Inside the diner they took a different table to their usual window seat, they wanted privacy to talk, kiss and whatever else they decided to do. The waitress looked taken aback when she saw them sat at a different table, she took their order and left smiling.

Brennan took his hand in hers and stroked it, she loved the way he looked at her, leaning over and kissing him she surprised herself at wanting to display her affection for him in public, she wished that she had told him how she felt sooner.

Brennan's phone rang; for once she didn't want to be called away for work. The caller ID said Angela. "Hi Angela" Booth watched as she listened for a moment "Oh you did, well I hadn't got around to telling you seeing as it only happened this morning" she said smiling "Yes we have " she looked at Booth and moved the phone away from her ear, Angela's squealing was very loud and she actually looked around expecting everyone else to be able to hear it, when she heard her go quiet she moved the phone back to her ear and listened again "Yes he was extremely satisfying both sexually and visually." she replied casually, making Booth choke on his burger.

"Bones!" He cried in astonishment but she took one loving look at him and he couldn't hide his pleasure at hearing that she found him very satisfying.

Brennan ended the call and looked up at Booth. "Angela said Hodgins came in for some lunch and saw us kissing, everyone will know about us now you know." She said nonchalant.

"Lets get out of here before they all come crashing through eo take pictures or something."  
Putting money on the table and taking her hand in his they made a run for it, out of the doors and into his SUV. "I can think of something better to do anyway." He drove back to his apartment as fast as he could, he even considered using his siren to get there faster, he wanted her again, aching for her touch. Jumping out and running to open her door he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to his arms kissing her passionately. "I want you Booth, now."

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, he'd almost had her shorts round her ankles in the lift. As the apartment door shut they were stripping their clothes off, he kissed her neck taking in that irresistible scent of her hair, she pushed him up against the door and ran her hands down grabbing his perfectly formed behind. She dropped to her knees, placing kisses around his more than impressive manhood, gently running her finger nails down his shaft she took his balls in her hands and gently squeezed.  
"Oh Temperance." he moaned, letting his eyes close momentarily before snapping them back open to watch her pleasure him. She took one of his balls into her mouth and heard him gasp, she switched to the other thoroughly enjoying herself. Taking him in her hands she gently massaged him watching pre cum glisten at the head, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes almost loosing herself, she took him into her mouth.  
Moving her mouth up and down his shaft, taking in more of him each time she heard him take a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his she could see he was struggling to stop himself from coming.

Taking most of him he felt his cock hit the back of her throat, he couldn't hold on much longer "Temperance." He cried out trying to steady his voice "Temperance I'm going to come really soon, you're going to have to stop." She took his length in a few more times and released him, she would take him over the edge and drink his seed another time. She wanted him now.  
Moving into the kitchen with Booth following her he realised how he liked her being in control of him. She hopped onto the counter and spread her legs, taking his hand guiding his fingers to her swollen clit he rubbed her gently bringing her close to orgasm, he knew that she was a very sexual person and knew exactly what she was doing.  
Seeing him yearn for her she cried out "Booth I want you inside of me." He couldn't speak, merely do as he was told. He moved in front of her taking her breast in his mouth he sucked on her nipple, she had very sensitive nipples and he paid special attention to each.  
Positioning himself at her entrance then thrusting hard into her, neither were going to last long, they were too aroused. He started to kiss his way up to her mouth, placing one kiss gently on her lips he cupped her face in his hands, looking into each other's eyes he began thrusting hard building up speed. "Oh, I'm so close....to coming....Seeley....don't stop." She held onto him muttering words he couldn't decipher. She was coming, it rippled through her feeling like nothing she had ever felt before, she quickly reached down and cupped his balls in her hand, gently squeezing as she felt him tense and spill himself into her she could see by the reaction on his face that he was enjoying the new sensation. He felt her gently squeeze his balls as he came into her, he was still coming, he had never given that much before, yes she was a very talented woman indeed.

Once he had regained some control over his legs he lifted her and took her to the couch, laying down beside her he entwined his fingers with hers.

Temperance looked up at him and asked softly "So what do you think everyone at the lab is saying?"

Booth pondered for a moment. "It's about time." He laughed turning to see the confused look on her face.

"I don't understand, why would they say that?" her brow furrowed.

"Because they have been telling us what's been right in front of our eyes for too long." He beamed at her, "That we belong together."


	7. I missed you!

Just like to give a big thank you to everyone who has left a review and if you havent I would appreciate any comments you have so I know what you like and what you dont, dont be shy I dont bite!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was Sunday night and Bones was at her apartment trying to work on her book. She had spent the last 4 days with Booth and had decided to have some alone time, although both had agreed that they should spend at least one night apart they reluctantly kissed good bye to each other.  
Temperance had spent the best part of an hour staring at the flashing cursor on her laptop, she couldn't get him out of her mind and she had almost called his cell on numerous occasions deciding it best to put her cell in her bedroom to take away the temptation of pressing speed dial 1. "Booth has turned me into a weak woman." She said aloud to no one. She made herself a cup of tea and sat at her laptop again sighing and hoping that she would be able to finish the chapter she had promised her agent.

Booth sat trying to watch the game on TV, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Turning the picture frame over in his hands he ran his finger over the inscription, he would put this on his bedside table so he could look at it tonight knowing he would be restless without her. He turned the TV off and got up to get himself a beer. He found himself staring into space when something caught his eye, it was her mother's ring next to the sink, knowing she wouldn't want to be without it he grabbed his keys and left for her apartment.

Temperance had given up trying to write anymore of her book and had put on some light music to fill the silence in which she would normally find solace, tonight it seemed...empty and lonely, something she had not felt in a long time. She had tried to distract herself by rearranging her closet, emptying her refrigerator of expired products, un-loading the dishwasher and was half way through categorising her CD collection when she heard it. Jumping up she ran to answer the door, it was the unmistakable knock of a certain special agent, _her _special agent_.  
_Wrenching open the door, she pounced on him wrapping her arms and legs around him, needing him.

"Whoa Bones, I hope you don't greet all your male guests like that." He laughed, trying to keep hold of the Thai food while holding her tight against him placing kisses on her cheek.

Bones seemed to realise what she was doing and let herself drop to the floor trying to hide her embarrassment from him, it was so unlike her to act like this, what was he doing to her?

Noticing her sudden embarrassment he quickly said "I've missed you too Bones." He wondered what brought that unusual behaviour out of Bones it was very out of character for her but he was grateful for the embrace and affection.

Closing the door behind him he turned to see Bones still trying to hide her red face from him. "Temperance, are you ok?" he didn't want to push her but he knew she was running something thought her mind trying to think of it logically and rationally.

"I'm fine...I'm...No I'm not fine Booth." He waited for her patiently to find the right words. "I don't understand what's happening to me, why I miss you when you're not holding me, feel so much safer when you're with me and why can't I spend more than a few hours apart from you before the silence drives me crazy. I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, world renowned Anthropologist, bestselling author, I thrive off the silence because thatt's when I can fully concentrate on my work and yet it's driven me so crazy that I had to fill it with music." She looked desperately at Booth hoping he would give her an answer.

"It's just what happens when you fall in love Bones, everyone reacts differently and your actions are just a reflection of what's going on in here." He gently brushed his fingers over her heart. "Tell me if I'm moving things too fast for you."

"No Booth I'm fine with the pace of our relationship at this stage." He moved forwards slowly looking for the sign that it was ok to hug her, she let out a sigh and he knew she wanted to hold him. "Oh and just to clear up a few things, this Bones, this is not music" He gestured towards the stereo "this is actual torture in fact I'm just going to switch this off, It's hurting my ears." Pressing the off button he welcomed the silence, turning to face her he held her hands in his "I'm proud of you Temperance, you didn't run from your feelings, you told me the problem and we worked it out together."

Temperance looked at Booth, she had thought about keeping it to herself but remembering her promise to him she had decided to open up, she was glad she had she trusted him and felt comforted knowing they would work through any problems they had. "So you couldn't keep away from me huh?"

"That and I brought this back, you left it at my place and I didn't want you to miss it." Handing her her mother's ring she instantly brought her hand up and felt sad that she hadn't felt it was missing. He slid it on her finger and kissed her hand. "You hungry? I even got your favourite spring rolls." Pulling her in for a hug he whispered "I missed you like crazy, I couldn't even concentrate on the game."

They ate their food and talked; no matter how long they spent together they always had something to say to each other. "Do you want to stay tonight Booth?"

"I can go home if you want your space tonight, I will see you tomorrow at work too." He could see the hurt flash in her eyes but only for a moment. "I could stay if you want me to though."

"Yes Booth I would like that." She smiled "I would like that very much."

"Ok then I will just go get my things for tomorrow." He made his way out to the SUV and got his bag, he was glad he didn't have to spend tonight alone.

"Booth, did you have your bag in the SUV?"

"Yeah, I brought it just in case you wanted me to stay." He flashed her that grin that he knew she couldn't resist just in case she wasn't too pleased with his assumption.

"You knew I would ask didn't you!" she couldn't help but smile at him, he looked so sexy when he gave her that look. "I'm just going to get changed for bed, could you clear the food away please." This time she shot him her smile knowing he wouldn't resist her.  
She changed into one of his t-shirts and her sweat pants. "Hey where did you get that from, I wondered where it had gone to." He pointed to his FBI t-shirt that she was wearing.

"I took it when you were shot, I wanted to have something that had your scent on." She tried hard not to remember when he had taken that bullet for her, she reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, moving her fingers to the scar that the bullet left she couldn't help but think back. She kept calling his name, trying to get him to stay with her, his blood was all over her hands and he was losing consciousness.

"Hey Bones, don't get upset." He pulled her out of the memory and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Pulling her close to comfort her he held her until she gently spoke.

"Let's go to bed Booth."

Climbing into her bed she watched him undress. He slid in beside her and kissed her softly. "I'm never leaving you Bones, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not."

Her eyes were slowly closing, she let her head rest on his shoulder just above the scar "I love you Seeley."

"I love you too Temperance." But she didn't hear, she was already fast asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

You know what to do, please review!!


	8. Bullets, Blood and Tears

Ok so here's the next chapter, hope you have the time to leave a review, even if it's only a few words.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She was on stage and having a good time, everyone was cheering her. "I come home in the morning light my mother says when you gonna live your life right oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones and girls they wanna have fun, oh girls just want to have fun. The phone rings in the middle of the night my father yells what you gonna do with your life, oh daddy dear you know you're still number one but girls they want to have fun, oh girls just want to have"

A shot rang out and there's screaming and people running, he's falling and she runs to be by his side looking into his eyes willing him to stay with her. She sees movement and a glint of metal to her right and instinctively reaches for his gun and shoots, taking the target down with a single shot, she could hear her name being called but she could determine where it was coming from. "Booth stay with me, please don't leave me Booth......Booth come on stay with me."

"Temperance...Temperance wake up it's ok I'm right here, come on I'm right here your ok." He was trying to wake her from her nightmare.

Her eyes were open now and she was trying to determine where she was. "Hey it's ok I'm right here, you're ok now." He pulled her close, her heart beating fast and tears flowing quickly down her cheeks.

"You took the bullet for me, there was so much blood and I had to shoot her Booth, I had to."

"Hey it's ok. _I'm_ ok look at me Temperance." He pulled her out of his embrace and held her pale face in his hands. "You're ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close again holding her until she stopped crying.

"We were there all over again. you took the bullet for me Booth, why?" She looked into his eyes.

"Because I wanted to protect you, I would do anything for you. I would take that bullet again if I had to."

She couldn't ever let him get hurt again, she was too afraid to lose him. "Booth, I'm scared of loosing you." She touched his face "now that we're more than just partners I don't know what I would do without you." She didn't know what her brain was trying to tell her but at this moment in time her heart was the stronger force, so she let the words fall from her mouth before she talked herself out of it. She was learning to trust her heart.  
Pressing her forehead against his she whispered "I want to be with you forever Seeley, I know I said I don't believe in marriage but I'm hoping you could help change my mind on that."

He looked at her and could swear that he saw sincerity in her eyes but this was Bones, she didn't believe in marriage no matter how much he had argued the point with her in the past. He could hear the argument in his head now. "Booth I don't believe in marriage." Turning to face him she crossed her arms. "Bones how can you not believe in marriage, it's a bond between two people that want to spend the rest of their lives together, people who get married are showing their friends and family how much they mean to each other." She shifted her body slightly to make herself more comfortable, bringing him out of his memory.

"Bones are you saying what I think you're saying. You want me to persuade you to marry me?"

She didn't even hesitate to answer him "Yes." Kissing him and holding him tight she felt excitement, smiling as she pulled away from him.

"I think I can help you with that. Now let's get some sleep."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The alarm rang and awoke her from a peaceful sleep. The sun was shining and Monday morning had come all too quickly.

"Bones wake up, breakfast is ready."

"Mmm...just a few more minutes please."

"If you don't get up now though you will only have time for your shower."

"I will just have a granola bar on the way in then."

"Come on Bones if you don't get up now I will use your full name, you need to eat breakfast."

"Ok I'm getting up now Booth."

A few minutes later she walked into the kitchen and sat down to an omelette. Taking a bite she looked up in surprise. "This is actually very good Booth, I will have to let you make me breakfast more often."

"I have many talents Bones, if you give me a chance I could show you what I can really do." He smiled and took her hand in his.

They both spoke at the same time. "Bones!"

"Booth!" She laughed, "You go first."

"Ok." He picked his words carefully. "Did you mean what you said last night...about marriage?" He was afraid of rejection but he had to ask her.

"I meant every word I said, I know I have never valued your reasons for marriage in the past but I do believe that you won't treat me like I'm your property, you know I don't want you to be the bread winner and you respect me for who I am, you would never treat me as anything but your equal."

"If you ever change your mind about wanting to marry me I will completely understand."

She finished another mouthful of her omelette "I would expect the same from you too."

"Bones...Temperance, I will never change my mind about wanting to marry you, I promise that." He looked at the time "We need to hurry if we're going to make it in on time. Can I get in the shower first?"

"Yes, can I have the rest of your omelette."

He kissed her head "Sure Bones help yourself."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They pulled into the parking lot at the Jeffersonian and gave each other a lingering kiss.

"I can't face them alone Booth, they all know we're more than partners now, I'm going to have to answer Angela's questions and I'm just not ready for such a high pitched noise this early in the morning."

Booth gave her a sympathetic look which she returned with her sad eyes and persuasive smile. "Ok but I can't stay long I have a huge amount of paperwork to catch up with and Cullen will have me on desk duty for the rest of the month if I don't get my reports in on time."

Smiling she got out of the SUV and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bones not here, they are going to be bad enough as it is without you giving me some sugar in front of them."

Brennan looked confused "Booth, I gave you a kiss, why would I give you sugar? Why would I carry sugar around with me? that would just be stupid if I wanted sugar for something..."

He cut her off "It's an expression Bones, just an expression."

They walked into the lab quietly, everyone was busy working on something and they looked at each other relieved. Once inside her office they decided that if no one had seen them come in then it would be safe for them to give each other a long goodbye kiss. "I love you Seeley." She slid her hands around his waist and pulled him in for a romantic kiss. He slid one arm around her waist and one hand in her hair. After what felt like hours they pulled away out of breath. "I love you too Temperance. Now I have to get out of here before they see me."

"Too late for that, stud." Angela's voice came from the doorway they both turned quickly and saw everyone staring at them through the windows, then they all clapped and cheered.

"Angela! How long have you all been there?"

"We saw you come in and decided that if we wanted to see the hottest couple in here show some lovin' then we had to let you think you were safe in your office." She looked at Booth and Brennan expectantly. "Well come on stud give her a kiss goodbye."

"Booth it's ok you don't..." He cut her off with a kiss on her lips and everyone smiled.

"Well it's about time G-man." Hodgins said with a smile. "Guys I'm sorry about every one knowing about you though, I would have kept it a secret but Angela knew there was something wrong and you know she doesn't give up until she gets the gossip."

"Its fine Hodgins." Brennan replied.

"Whoa I gotta get going." Kissing her one last time, "See you later."

"Ok, pick me up at 7." She replied. "Hasn't anyone got any work to do?" She shut her door smiling and sat at her desk starting on the mound of paperwork she had to have finished today. Her phone beeped to signal a message. The message was from Booth she smiled. It read 'I love you Temperance' She couldn't wait for 7 o'clock to arrive.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok so not sure if I should leave the story here, please let me know if you think it should be the end or whether you think I can take it further.


	9. Change my mind

Thought I would carry on with the story for the time being, if I feel it's not going as planned though I will try and end it nicely!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

6:45pm.

Brennans phone rang. "Hi Booth."

"Hi Bones, look I'm going to be stuck here for a little while longer could you get Angela to take you to my place tonight?"

"Well I could stay and wait for you here, I've got work to do anyway."

"No Bones! Go home, you work too hard. Why don't you get some clothes from home then go to my place and have a nice relaxing bath and I will be home as soon as I can."

"Booth I'm fine here at work. Look some results have just come back I have to go, see you later." She dropped the phone back into her pocket and looked at the screen to examine her findings.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

6:50pm.

"Hi hot stuff; to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Angela, I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything for you stud, what do you need?"

"Take Bones to my place, I just tried to tell her that I'm going to be late and that she should ask you to take her home but you know what she's like."

"Consider it done, oh and Booth."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're finally making each other happy." She said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Angela, I owe you."

Grabbing her coat and bag she approached Brennan on the platform. "Hey sweetie it's time to go home I heard Cam say something about a fire alarm test earlier and they need us out of the building."

"What? I never heard anything about that."

"You didn't? Huh! Maybe you were thinking about Booth when she told you." Gently she pulled her puzzled friend away from her work and led her to her office.

"I suppose I will have to finish up on that LIMBO case tomorrow. Could you give me a ride to my place and then to Booths apartment?"

"Sure Bren, come on let's get going."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So come on Bren, spill."

"I know what that one means and Ange its private."

"Bren come on, just a little bit. I won't tell I promise."

"Ok. We had the most incredible sex the day I helped him move in, actually it wasn't just sex, we made love Ange."

"Oh you guys are so cute. Making love, that's so sweet and I am SO jealous of you two right now. You guys are made for each other."

"Ange I know this is sudden but I think I've known for a long time and that's why it seems so easy for me to say but I love him."

"OH. MY. GOD. Have you told him?"

"Yes, I told him as we were about to have intercourse."

"And what did he say?" she ignored the technical term for her one of her favourite activities.

"He said that he loved me too and that he has for a long time."

"Oh Bren I'm so happy for you."

"Me too."

Pulling up into the parking lot Angela turned to her and smiled. "You look really happy sweetie."

"I am, the happiest I've been since...you know."

"Yeah I know honey. Come here give me a hug." Pulling her into her arms she held her close, she knew that Booth would take care of her. He would never hurt her. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks Ange, bye."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Putting her key into the lock she opened the door to see the apartment lit by candles and Booth coming towards her with a huge bunch of Daisy's.

"Hi Bones, I wanted to surprise you." Handing her the Daisy's and gently placing a kiss on her lips he guided her to the table where he took her coat and bag and took the seat out for her.

She smiled and sat down looking at the apartment. Booth had lit tea lights everywhere, made her a meal and got her a bunch of flowers and she realised that she hadn't even said anything yet. "Booth, this is very thoughtful of you, when did you do this?"

Taking the flowers and placing them in a vase on the table he smiled "I couldn't concentrate at work so I came home a little early to treat the most beautiful woman in my life to a nice meal after a hard day's work." He brought their plates from the kitchen and poured the wine. "I thought we could maybe help you understand my reasons for marriage, if you want to that is?"

Brennan looked at Booth, finishing her mouthful she placed her fork down and took his hand. "Ok." She paused "Do you think you can change my mind Booth?"

"I hope so, I just don't want you to think that we're moving too fast because if you do feel like that tell me to step back I don't want to push you to do something that you're not OK with." It all came out so fast he felt stupid. Then he felt her squeeze his hand and he relaxed.

"I'm ok Booth and I promise to tell you if you're going too fast for me. "

"Ok, I err...I guess I could start with reasons why you should marry me. Ok, Reason number one, I would never expect you to be a stay at home mom." At the mention of her even bearing a child to begin with, she choked and quickly adjusting to her reaction he blurted out "I'm not saying that we're going to have kids...ever...y'know maybe in the very distant future...or err..." He started to panic "anyway reason number two we are equals in everything we do. Reason number three I love you. Reason number four you love me." He looked at her for reassurance, to which she nodded and smiled at him. "Reason number five I want to show the world just how much I love you and I promise you it's not a way for me to say I own you and finally reason number six you find me completely irresistible." He gave her his best smile and hoped for the best.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at his last reason, moving over to him she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect an answer from you right away. Take all the time you need."

She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "This is delicious by the way." She sat back in her seat and took a sip of wine.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The days past too slowly for Booth, and when his alarm rang on Friday morning he jumped out of bed and quickly got showered and dressed, the quicker he got his work done today the quicker he could leave work and start persuading Brennan to leave too. He was supposed to be having Parker this weekend but Rebecca had rang him last night and told him she was taking Parker to her fathers, he had pleaded with her to have him but she wouldn't back down so his plans of going to the zoo had gone out of the window. He decided not to plan anything for tonight, he would let her take the reins and see what she wanted to do. He also thought that he should make a special trip to the jewellery store after work tonight.

He worked away at the remaining piles of work, typing reports, signing papers off and calling Brennan to tell her that he couldn't make lunch with Angela and Hodgins, he needed to leave early enough to get to the shop before it closed. Finally switching his computer off at 4PM he made his way to his SUV and set about making the 35 minute trip, he couldn't help but smile he was so excited and hoped he would find the perfect ring, for the perfect woman, for the perfect moment, whenever that may be. He didn't care how long he had to wait but he was sure that if she decided she wanted to marry him then he wanted to give her the ring at that very moment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey Bones you ready to go?"

"Just let me finish up here." Booth sat on the couch watching her concentrating on her work. She picked up an eraser and threw it at him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He rubbed his chest where the eraser had struck him.

"You're watching me work and I don't like it!" She pouted

"Well put down that pen and let's go." He said in a sing song voice.

"I can't just leave my work Booth."

"Ok, but hurry up."

"I will finish this a lot quicker if you stop talking to me."

Booth decided to get comfy, knowing that he would normally be here for at least another hour.  
30 minutes later Booth couldn't hide the rumble in his stomach. "Bones I'm starving, should I go get dinner to eat here?"

"No I'm done now, we can go now."

"So what do you want to do tonight? Dinner a movie and then bed?" He said suggestively winking and flashing her his 1000Watt smile. "Actually I thought you could decide what you wanted to do tonight."

She thought about it, "How about we drive out somewhere and stay for the weekend? I don't need to come in tomorrow which is why I wanted to get this work done."

"Sounds like a good plan, any ideas about where you want to go?"

"Angela told me about this place Hodgins took her once, I think its called Moses Lake, it's not far. Besides the less time we spend driving the more time we have for other activities."

"Dr. Brennan, I don't know what you could possibly mean by that." He laughed and kissed her nose.

"Well you will have to see what kind of activities I have in mind then wont you." She pulled him into her embrace placing her lips on his, kissing him as if it were their last kiss.

"Bones!" He mumbled into her mouth "Bones if we don't stop this we're never going to get to get there."He pulled away from her kiss and led her out of the office grabbing her coat and bag on the way.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He loaded his bag into the SUV next to hers double checking that he had put the engagement ring in his toiletries bag. "Well you never know when the right moment might be." He said to himself. It was getting dark and he was glad he had rang ahead to make a reservation at the main cabin at Moses Lake. Pulling out of the parking lot he started the drive, Bones reading the map with a small torch.

Pulling up to the main cabin they went to collect their key. The man behind the desk looked up switching the TV to mute.

"Hi there what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I made a reservation earlier under the name Booth."

"Ah yes Mr and Mrs Booth, two nights. That will be $100.00 please." Brennan opened her mouth to correct him then promptly closed it again when she realised that she liked the idea of being called Mrs Booth.

"Will you be having dinner here in the restaurant tonight?" He handed over the key as Booth gave him the cash before Brennan could argue over who would pay. "Yes, we will be back in half an hour for dinner."

"Ok then take a right out of here and it's the seventh cabin along. Have a good night."

"Thanks." He replied and turned to leave with Brennan searching her bag for some cash to give to Booth.

They pulled up outside cabin number seven and Booth got their bags.

"I can carry my own things Booth, I'm not an invalid."

"I know but why don't you just let me be a gentleman and carry it for you." He gave her a smile and carried on walking. She took the key from his hand and opened the door looking around.

"This place is nice." Booth took her hands in his and pulled her close putting her arms around him.

"We will have to look around later I want to take a shower and get changed, we don't want to miss dinner."

He watched her take her clothes off, wrap a towel around herself and walk into the bathroom. "You mind if I join you?"

She peered around the door smiling "Not at all."

He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, watching the foam from the shampoo slide down her breasts he was immediately aroused.

Opening her eyes she noticed that he was stood to attention. Pulling him under the water she kissed his chest feeling his erection brush against her stomach. Dropping to her knees she wasted no time in taking him into her mouth, hearing him groan made her suck him harder taking him almost to the hilt.  
He was moaning softly and trying hard not to close his eyes but she was making him feel things no other woman had.  
She took him from her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head tasting him then moved down to his balls and took one in her mouth and started to hum gently while stroking him with her hand.  
"Oh Temperance...that feels...oh...I'm close..."  
She took his throbbing erection back into her mouth, she wanted to bring him to orgasm and taste him. Building up rhythm she could hear his moans getting louder and his breathing become shallow.  
"Temperance...oh god...look at me please." She looked up into his eyes and felt him tense before he let himself come drinking everything he gave her.

She stood back up and washed herself, he still hadn't said anything to her but by the look on his face she had satisfied him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok so you know what to do at this point, please PLEASE click the button and review, even if you only have one word to say every comment is useful.

Thanks.


	10. I can't sleep without you

Ok so you had to wait less than a day for this chapter I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review, **Lady Temperance Brennan, HawkAngel, LabRat21, Insomniac, Aching Bones, LaVieBoheim76 and loads of others **I'VE SEEN MORE THAN ONE REVIEW FROM YOU GUYS SO A SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After dinner, they walked back to their cabin the moon reflecting on the lake and his arm around the love of his life he didn't think life could get any better than this.

"So, how about we do a little fishing tomorrow?"

"I have never been fishing before Booth I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Bones I'll show you it's really easy and you never know you might enjoy yourself."

"Ok, it sounds like it could be fun." She smiled at him, thinking that things couldn't be any better.

Booth desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, she had gone quiet and he knew that she was mulling something over in that huge brain of hers. "Are you ok?" he asked slight concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Booth, just thinking."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was thinking about your reasons for getting married."

"Oh right, and have you made a decision?" His mouth dry and his heart hammering in his chest he could feel his palms sweat, he had never felt this nervous, not even when he was getting a bollocking from Cullen.

"I...I haven't no." She saw him immediately shrink into himself, she knew he was hurt, they had stopped walking and she turned to face him "I'm not saying no Booth" she quickly added suddenly feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she hated to see him hurt and knowing that she had caused it hurt her in return. "Booth, I love you so much please don't be upset. I will give you my answer in time just please don't be angry with me."

"Temperance I'm not angry with you, god I'm so in love with you don't ever think I would be angry about this. If you decide that you don't want to marry me don't be afraid to tell me."

"I promise I will let you know my answer as soon as I do."

"Come on let's get back to the cabin."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was 2AM according to the alarm clock. He couldn't sleep and had been wide awake since they went to bed two hours ago. Brennan had fallen asleep in his arms after a few minutes and as he rolled her over he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Maybe I pushed her too far tonight, I shouldn't have asked her if she had made her decision. Even though he told her that he would be ok if she didn't want to marry him, he knew that if she said no then he would be hurt. Getting out of bed he put on his pants and stepped out of the cabin leaning against the wooden rail on the cabin porch.  
Looking out over the water he drew a deep breath, god he could drink a cold beer right now.

"Booth...Booth where are you?" She came to the door.

"I'm here, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I turned over and you weren't there. I got worried." She pulled him closer by the belt loops on his jeans. "I'm sorry about earlier, I know that's why you're awake."

"Hey don't be sorry I'm ok, I shouldn't have pushed you for an answer."

"You didn't Booth, you asked what I was thinking and I told you." She kissed him gently "Come back to bed I can't sleep without you." She took his hand and led him back to bed where they slept until morning.

"Booth, I made you coffee." She woke him with a kiss.

"Hey, good morning beautiful." he kissed her back sleepily.

"Let's go get breakfast, and then maybe we could go fishing. I've heard that statistically you are more likely to catch something early in the morning due to it being darker and quieter."

"Sure let me get dressed and we can go."

Brennan sat on the porch drinking her coffee and thinking about what married life would be like, she usually felt so strongly against marriage but she had to admit to herself that if she had asked him to persuade her, she must want to get married deep down, maybe it wasn't marriage but marriage with Booth that she found appealing. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even realised that Booth had sat next to her drinking his coffee.

"Are you ready to get going?" Booth asked.

"Yeah come on." She held out her hand and Booth pulled her to her feet and took the cups inside.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After breakfast they took a small boat out and two fishing rods Booth cast his line first and helped Brennan with hers.

Sitting back they didn't speak, both thinking about what it would be like to marry the other.  
Booth would feel on top of the world knowing he could introduce her as his wife, Dr Booth, maybe she wouldn't want to take his name she did after all like her independence and the fact that she didn't need a man to make her feel secure, maybe she would want to be Dr Brennan-Booth. She's probably not even going to say yes I should stop getting my hopes up.

If I know he would take care of me and he would never leave me like everyone else has then why do I still doubt him and his reasons for marriage?

"Bones, your line...it's pulling."

"Oh...what do I do Booth?"

"Reel it in Bones!" Booth turned to her and tried to help her reel in the fish.

"Booth it's not working what do I do?"

"Just keep reeling it in it will come, not hard just reel it slowly." They could see the fish getting nearer now.

"Booth! Get the net quickly." Booth put the net in the water ready to catch the fish.

"Let me just get the hook out then we take your picture and throw it back."

"What! Booth I worked hard to catch that fish I'm not throwing it back in."

"Yes you are Bones."

"No we can cook that on the barbeque tonight. This is what we should be doing catching and eating the fish. Anthropologically speaking that is my hunter gatherer instincts kicking in."

"Bones just hold the fish why I take the picture."

"Fine but I'm not putting it back Booth."

"Say cheese!" Booth took her picture and put the camera back in his pocket. "Ok Bones time to put the fish back."

"Booth I told you I'm going to barbeque this tonight."

Booth made a grab for the fish but she was quicker and pulled the fish towards her, the fish suddenly started to move and she lost her grip. She dove towards it and the boat tipped too far throwing both of them into the water.

They plunged into the cold water head first. When they surfaced they swam back to the capsized boat, Brennan started to laugh which set Booth off. The water was freezing but neither made to turn the boat back over. Still laughing, Brennan put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I should have just thrown the fish back into the water like you said."

"It's ok, I was getting kind of hot so a nice swim in this freezing water is refreshing." Booth turned the boat back over and put the rods in, then he helped Brennan get back in.

"Err Bones, you think you could give me a hand here." Putting her hands under his arms she pulled hard while he kicked his feet just getting himself in the boat before it tipped over again.

"Let's go back to the cabin and get dry."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back at the cabin they burst through the door laughing.

"I think the camera is broken." He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. When she didn't answer he turned to see her on the bed wearing only a smile. The camera was quickly forgotten as he undressed himself in record time and crashed onto the bed beside her.

"God you're beautiful."

"And you're...extremely aroused." She said looking down at his more than adequate manhood.

"Kiss me Booth."

"You don't need to ask me twice!" He pulled her into his arms kissing her hard. "Get on your knees." She did as she was told. He positioned himself behind her and thrust slowly, driving her insane with pleasure, he drove himself in and out slowly, she was so wet it was turning him on even more.  
"Booth" she gasped "please harder." He pulled out slowly then thrust hard and deep repeating this and hearing how much she enjoyed it he struggled to keep himself from coming, he loved watching himself sliding in and out of her and she had such a good bum he couldn't help himself but give it a light slap. Think football results Seeley, anything just don't come before she does. "Booth...oh." he felt her tighten around him screaming his name she came.  
He could last longer now that he had distracted himself with the football results and wanted to give her another orgasm before he came.  
"Sit on the edge of the bed." Her voice was shaky as she said it still feeling the after effects of a mind blowing orgasm. This time he was doing what she wanted, he sat on the edge of the bed while she stood in front and turned around, spreading his legs she took his erection in her hand and lowered herself onto him. Sliding herself up and down his shaft she couldn't help but think back to yesterday when she had him in her mouth. Booth was moaning into her ear and she could tell he was close, she started bouncing up and down harder and faster grinding herself backwards as she came down."He was coming, mumbling something she couldn't make out then she was coming too.

He pulled them both back onto the bed still inside of her, not wanting to let that contact go. They took a few minutes to regain their breath when she finally moved to get a towel to clean them up Booth instantly felt alone.

"Booth."

"Yeah!" He sounded sleepy.

She moved over to the bed and handed him the towel, lying back down with him she placed a kiss on his hand. "I think I've made my decision."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know I know I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger aren't I really mean to you all!

Please let me know what you think, if you like it or you don't. I really appreciate all comments. Thanks again!


	11. Decisions Decisions

Thanks again to all those who left me a review, they spur me on and give me much needed confidence to carry on writing. So enjoy the chapter and leave some kind words or constructive criticism if you get the chance.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sat up in bed, knowing that in the next few minutes he would either be walking on could nine or plastering a smile on his face and telling her that it was ok. If she said no then he would settle for what they had now but in his heart he knew that marrying her would make him the happiest man in the world.

"Booth, are you listening to me? I said I've made my decision."

"Yeah Bones, I'm listening I just...I want you to be true to yourself and not tell me what you think I want to hear."

"Booth I would never tell you something that wasn't true."

"I know I just love you so much I want to make you happy."

"You do Booth, being in this relationship has made me the happiest I've been in a long time. My heart is telling me what I want and you've taught me to trust that."

"So what have you decided?" He could barely speak his mouth dry and his head buzzing with memories of Rebecca telling him she didn't want to marry him, he began to sweat.

Tears were falling from her eyes; and she knew he would be there no matter what she said next. Taking a much needed breath she slowly said "Booth, I will marry you." She threw her arms around him and felt him relax at her touch. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much. Do you really want to marry me?" He pulled away so that he could see her face, relieved and elated and his grin from ear to ear.

"Of course I do Booth, I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to."

He wanted to get the engagement ring he had hidden away in his bag but he wanted the moment he gave it to her to be romantic. He knew what to do and he had to set about planning it without her noticing. He got up to get dressed, he hated the thought of leaving her there but he wanted to make this special.

"I'm just going to take the fishing rods back to the main cabin I said we would have them back half an hour ago." He couldn't stop smiling he was going to marry the most amazing woman in the world. Kissing him before he left she felt loved. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Getting into the shower she was still smiling so much her jaw had started to ache. She couldn't help but wonder how he always managed to make her smile like a Cheshire cat?

Booth handed the fishing rods over and asked the guy at the front desk if he could arrange something romantic for later in the evening. He walked back to the cabin looking forward to tonight.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan took a shower and changed while Booth went back to the main cabin. She had truly never felt like this before, she knew Booth had been worried that she would say no but she had to be sure, she was scared that she was going to start putting up the walls again and pushing him away. She had suddenly realised that she did want to marry Booth, it had come to her when they were making love that she wanted him to be in her arms forever making her feel like she was the only other person in the world. She suddenly felt alone, she missed him and he had only gone to the cabin to take back the equipment they had borrowed.  
The door opened and Booth walked over, handing her a bunch of wild flowers as he kissed her cheek. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then maybe we could go for a drive into the local village?"

"That sounds good. These flowers are beautiful Booth."

"I wanted to get you something to show my appreciation for agreeing to be my wife. I promise you, you won't regret saying yes to me." Flashing her his best smile he stripped off to get into the shower.

She took his hand in hers before he left "Booth, the flowers, and well everything that you do for me...it's very thoughtful of you." She kissed him gently and looked around the cabin for a vase or pot to put the flowers in. He understood what she was trying to say.

Booth quickly showered and changed checking once more that the ring was in his bag. He couldn't wait to put it on her beautiful dainty ring finger, he just hoped he had made the right choice. He didn't think of her as a diamond sort of woman, he had chosen something that he thought suited her well.

Driving into town they talked about what they wanted in a wedding, Brennan didn't want a big white wedding, just their closest family and friends, the people that really cared about them. Booth wanted to make the day as special as possible, he would give her everything she wanted and if she wanted a quiet ceremony then that's what she gets.

"I think we should just take a weekend away for our honeymoon, we can't take too long away from work."

"Bones, were entitled to have a honeymoon away from things for a couple of weeks, they can cope without us you know."

"I know."

"Then let's take a few weeks off from work and enjoy being married."

"Hmmm I will think about it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They pulled up outside the cabin, they had been in town for 5 hours. Brennan had found a nice little antique store and had spent an hour looking at all the little knick-knacks before purchasing an antique broach. Booths stomach started to rumble in protest of not eating for the last 3 hours he was also a little nervous about tonight, he hoped she wouldn't find it over the top.

"Are you getting hungry?"

"Yes I feel extremely hungry now maybe I should have had a little more than a scone with my coffee earlier."

"Well you go in and get the blanket from the couch and I will go and get our food. Just wait out here and I will show you the perfect little spot I found earlier."

"Ok, I love you Booth."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and drove back to the main cabin, he would have walked but he wanted to get back to her quickly.

Brennan took the large cover from the back of the couch and folded it up placing it on the table near the door. She ran her fingers over one of the wild flowers that Booth had picked for her earlier and smiled, he was so thoughtful and always doing nice things for her that she wanted to do something for him. She took the bag from the antique store and pulled out the belt buckle she had bought for him when his back was turned. It was silver with a delicate pattern on the front; she hoped he would like it. Tucking it into the back pocket she went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
Washing her face she studied herself in the mirror. "I am going to be Mrs Seeley Booth" She said to herself not sure what she would call herself once they were married, she was sure Booth would want her to take his name after all he was very much a traditional person "Mrs Temperance Brennan-Booth, Mrs Temperance Booth." She couldn't decide what she liked better, maybe she would just keep her own last name, she wasn't sure what Booth would say about that but she would talk about it when the time came.  
She took her toothbrush from the pot and found there was no toothpaste left. Walking over to his bag reaching in the side pocket she found his toiletry bag and was just about to open it when Booth came through the door noticing she had his bag in her hand he quickly dropped the picnic basket and took the bag from her hand.

"Do you need something Bones."

She was a little startled at his reaction "Err yes, my toothpaste has run out and I wanted to borrow some of yours. I'm sorry I didn't know you had a problem with me borrowing your things."

"Oh err...no it's fine it's just I have a razor in here and I wouldn't want you to reach in and cut yourself." nice save he thought to himself. Handing her the toothpaste she went back to the bathroom.

"Booth you worry about me too much." She mumbled while brushing her teeth.

He took the ring box from the bag and slipped it into his pocket looking at himself in the mirror to check that it wasn't visible.

"Ok are you ready to go?"

"Yeah will you grab the blanket?" She took the blanket from the table and they walked down to a secluded spot he had found a little earlier.

It was getting darker now, he spread the blanket onto the ground and put out the food, his heart hammering in his chest. Why am I so nervous? She's already agreed to marry me all I have to do is give her the ring, calm yourself down Seeley.

"Are you OK Booth, you seem deep in thought."

"I'm fine, I suppose I'm a little sad that this is our last night here, I've enjoyed just being ourselves."

"Booth, we're always ourselves!"

"I know but I like kissing you whenever I feel like it and not having to worry about who sees us, I like being your boyfriend in public and not just behind closed doors." He hadn't really thought about how much he would miss being like this until he had had to lie about his recent thoughts, not that he was lying he just didn't want to blurt it out and give her the ring. It had to be perfect, she was perfect and he would make this moment nothing less than that.

They sat on the blanket eating and chatting about what Angela would say when she found out that not only had she agreed to open her heart to Booth but shortly after, accepted his marriage proposal. She knew they would be dragged out to celebrate, Angela never could resist the chance to go out and celebrate.

They had eaten most of the food and Brennan had packed away the plates. Holding her glass up to Booth she smiled "I would like to propose a toast." She looked beautiful, her body being lit by the sunset and lanterns he had asked to be set up before they arrived.

"Wait, there's something I need to do first."

"If you need to go to the bathroom again just go behind the tree, I think it's silly that you would go back to the cabin because you're self conscious about taking your penis out and urinating when there's no one around."

"What! No, Bones like I said there could be anything in there just waiting to pounce on me and if I ever lost the little guy..."

"You mean your penis, referring to it as a 'little guy' is saying that you have a small male down your pants and anyway there isn't much chance of anything jumping out from there and biting your penis off"

"Whoa you would be protective of it yourself if you had one and anyway, Bones, that's not what I wanted to do."

"Oh well..." He kissed her to silence her. Pulling away and taking her hands he pulled her to her feet putting their wine glasses on the basket. Getting down on one knee he took the ring box out of his pocket. There was no turning back now, not that he wanted to but he was scared as hell.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?

She was about to ask him why he would ask her again when she had already told him earlier in the day that she would, the look in his beautiful brown eyes had given her the answer. He was a traditional man and he wanted to do this properly and in truth she had dreamed of this as a little girl or at least she had until her parents had left her.

"Yes Booth, I will marry you." Tears started to stream down her face, she didn't know why or where they had come from but she knew they were tears of happiness.

He took the ring from the box and was glad that he had sized it from one of her own rings, he wanted her to wear it now and show it to everyone they knew. Putting the ring on her finger he stood and kissed her. "Do you like the ring I chose for you?"

She hadn't really noticed it; she hadn't taken her eyes away from his. Looking down at her hand she let out a sigh, it was beautiful, a diamond shaped Topaz in the centre followed by smaller ones on the shoulders set in platinum. "It's perfect Booth, I couldn't have wished for anything more beautiful."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I was originally going to try and have this done a few days ago but I took the weekend to think about where I wanted to go with it. I even thought about having her say no but I love these guys too much for that.

Hope you liked it and you know I like it when you give me just a moment from your time and review my story, as I said in chapter 1, I am not a writer, nor do I have any writing skills just what I learnt in school and I left 8 years ago now so I apologise if it isn't as good as some of the other fab stories on FanFiction.


	12. A connection like no other

So I'm thinking about wrapping this up in another few chapters, not really sure yet though so I will leave that up to you guys after all you're the ones that read it!  
Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review and to those who have added me to favourites, Authors and Story updates, it really does mean a lot to me...Anyway on with the story!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They had been staring at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality it had been minutes, he was so excited to marry her that he wanted to arrange it quickly. He couldn't wait to introduce her as Dr Temperance Booth he wasn't actually too sure she would go for that, maybe they could come to some sort of compromise and be Brennan-Booth, hell he actually didn't care he just wanted to marry her. He broke the silence by raising her left hand and kissing it "You want to head back now?"

"Yes we probably should, I'm getting a little cold, let me pack these things away." Taking the glasses of wine and handing them to Booth to hold she put the empty wine bottle and cork into the basket and folded the blanket. Taking her glass from Booth he lifted the basket and she took the blanket and they walked back to the cabin. The air was still and everything quiet, she couldn't help but wonder if things could get any better. Angela would be so excited for her she always said that she should do more thinking with her heart.

"I wish we had a little longer to spend time together."

"We see each other all of the time Booth."

"I know but I want to go to bed with you and not leave for a week." He opened the door to the cabin.

"Maybe that could be our honeymoon?" She laughed stepping inside.

Putting their wine glasses on the table she pulled him close. "Let's go to bed."

They undressed and cuddled up to each other in bed, it felt good to feel his skin against hers, his heart beat lulled her to sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sun was shining and the air humid, Brennan was beginning to wake. She felt the presence of being watched. Smiling although keeping her eyes shut she very quietly spoke "Morning Booth." She heard no response, she tried to open her eyes but the sun was too bright making her shut them tight again, slowly bringing her hand up to shield her eyes she tried to open them again. She focused on the object that was inches from her face and screamed.

"Oh my god Booth! Booth where are you?" A goat stood at the side of the bed staring at her, the door to the cabin was wide open. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside closing the door behind her. Sitting on the steps outside she waited for Booth, he must have gone for breakfast.  
Twenty minutes later Booth came jogging towards the cabin, seeing Brennan sat outside in a tank top and knickers he wondered what she was doing. Running quickly towards her he caught her eye.

"Booth, thank god your back there's a goat in the cabin and it was watching me sleep and I thought it was you but it wasn't and I got freaked out and I ran out here and I've been waiting for you but I couldn't come looking for you because I have no clothes and..." Her words spilled out.

"Whoa Bones, its ok I'm here now, I went for a run before you got up to clear my head a little. Look stay out here and I will go in and get the goat OK?"

"Ok, be careful Booth!"

"Bones it's not the kind of danger we face everyday it's just a goat." Booth opened the door to the cabin slowly and took a step inside, the goat was happily munching its way through the complementary biscuits, he came back out and saw Bones peering through the window "Bones, You look hot this morning by the way." He looked at her shapely body, after a few moments he shook his head bringing himself to the matter at hand. Approaching the goat he decided to go for the grab and drag option in case it turned nasty. Quickly taking it by the scruff of the neck he dragged it out and towards the lake.

Bones ran inside in case it decided to come back and called for Booth to hurry back.

She decided that while she was wide awake she should shower and pack her things ready for when they would be leaving in a few hours time.

"Bones are you ok?"

"Yes of course I am it was only a goat!"

"Oh right, only a goat huh? I must be mistaken that you being outside in your underwear was because you were scared of it."

"I was not Booth, I just thought that you would want to see how cute it was before it went I could have quite easily removed the animal myself."

Cute? She never says cute she much have been really scared, he thought laughing to himself. "Ok, and here I was thinking the world's best anthropologist was scared."

"You forgot to mention bestselling author!"

"Modest!"

"What's the point in dumbing yourself down to people, they are achievements I'm very proud of."

"I know Bones but you could at least attempt some modesty." He laughed.

Brennan rinsed the shampoo from her hair, she admired her engagement ring as she let the hot water wash over her body. She never took herself to be the kind of woman who would wear that kind of ring, she always associated it with belonging to someone and she was certainly not an object to be owned but she knew Booth didn't see it as that, yes he saw it as a tradition but he also saw it as his commitment to her and by wearing it she was accepting their relationship.

Booth stepped in the shower behind her, seeing her looking at her ring he felt like he finally knew what love was, he still couldn't believe that she had said yes! He loved her for everything that she is, everything that she stands for and everything that she gave. People thought of her as a cold person but they couldn't be further from the truth, they didn't know the real Temperance Brennan, the one that only few got to see. She was beautiful both inside and out and she had been hurt. He wondered from time to time what she would have been like if her parents had never left her, would she still be the same woman that stood before him? Would she love him like she does now? Would they have even met? It was common knowledge that she hadn't gotten along with all the other agents the FBI had sent her way but he had seen something in her eyes the first day he met her, he would not give up on her he would break though those walls that she held so close to her.

Stepping forward and bringing his arms around her waist he kissed her forehead "You think you can handle wearing an engagement ring?" The question had passed his lips before he even thought about what he was saying and he hoped it hadn't sounded stupid.

"I think it is something I could get used to but I may have to take it off for work, it would be difficult to put on my latex gloves while wearing this and I would be frightened of it being damaged by the chemicals."

"It's ok, I thought you wouldn't want to wear it at work."

"It's not that Booth. I mean I would have to take it off when I do lab and field work." She didn't want to hurt him, she never wanted to take it off but realistically she would have to so that she could go about her normal daily activities at work. Maybe she could wear it on a chain so that she always had it with her. "Booth, I hope you understand what I'm saying, I'm not explaining it properly."

"Bones its ok, I understand what your trying to say."

Kissing him she knew he had understood her, they shared that connection that neither had ever experienced with any other.

They showered and changed and loaded up the SUV with their things. They decided that they would set off early to beat some of the traffic and stop and grab some breakfast on the way back.

Brennan was thinking of her best friend, she owed Angela a lot, she would repay her when the time was right.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So there you go another chapter, would really like some feedback on this not bothered if its good or bad I actually want to know what you think of my work. So yeah, leave a review if you have the time.

Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews and stuff.

Angela


	13. I need you

Ok so I haven't kept you waiting long for this chapter ad I hope you enjoy, thanks once again to those who have left me a review and added me as favourites etc... Oh and your gonna hate me soooo much at the end of this chapter LOL!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth drove back to DC, smiling every time the glare of sunlight was reflected from his fiancés ring, Booth spoke, turning down the radio a little "So, your place or mine or would you rather have some time on your own, you know to think...about...stuff?"

"I thought we could maybe get a change of clothes from my place and go back to yours, besides what would I need to think about?"

"I don't know, just thought you might want to have some alone time with your thoughts." Booth didn't want her to feel like he was suffocating her, she would need to take time to think about the changes that were going to be occurring in the next few months.

"Booth, I'm fine but thank you for thinking about me." She wondered what she had done to deserve such a kind hearted and thoughtful man, always looking out for her and making sure she was ok and had everything she wanted before thinking of himself.

"Ok Bones, your place for a change of clothes a quick roll around in the hay and then to my place for some dinner, sounds good to me."

"Booth I don't have any hay to roll around in." She smiled, she knew what he had meant but she loved seeing that look on his face when he had to explain it to her she couldn't hide her laughter and Booth caught on to what she had done.

"Oh thought you would play dumb did you." He laughed back. So does that mean you would like that roll around in the hay.

"Well if you're not too tired from driving back I would like to take you up on that offer."

Booth put his foot down, he had a sudden urge to get home a lot quicker than he wanted to this morning.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They pulled up at her apartment and gathered her bags from the back of the SUV. Brennan practically ran up the stairs as she had already been mentally undressing him in the car on the ride home, she couldn't wait much longer for his touch. They burst through the door and kissed each other hard, desperately trying to take each other's clothes off.

"I..." she kissed his chest "need..." he kissed her lips "you..." she managed to say with great effort.

Booth finally undid her pants and slid them and her underwear down, she made light work of his cargo shorts and boxers and he stepped out of then and took her in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him tight to her she could feel his erection against her and he could feel how wet she was. Her back against the wall he lifted her onto his painfully hard manhood and kissed her neck. This was going to be over quick, they were both nearing orgasm already. He withdrew himself almost to the head and let her fall back onto him, both groaning in pleasure they moved in sync, Brennan using the nearby couch to put her foot on to give her more leverage. She brought herself down once more and the first waves of pleasure started "Booth harder, I'm so close..."

He held her tight, pulling her away from the wall she whimpered slightly but he didn't go far he balanced her on the back of the couch and held her hips while she locked her hands behind his neck, leaning back a little he pounded into her hard and she let herself go, he wasted to last a little longer and tried not to think of the impending pleasure that was only moments away. He slowed down the pace a little and watched himself sliding in and out of her. Brennan had other ideas though and scooted herself forward and kissed him "don't come yet." she looked into his eyes and stood on the floor, legs shaking slightly she turned him around and dropped to her knees. Taking him into her mouth she inhaled a mixture of herself and his irresistible scent taking him deeper she could hear his moans and knew he was close, she played with his balls squeezing lightly and humming. She felt him tense up and the low growl from his throat in between heaving breaths told her that he was about to come. He stroked her hair as he came in her mouth, watching her taste him he closed his eyes and stored the memory for his dreams on the nights he spent alone.  
She kissed her way up his chest and nuzzled her head in his neck, she felt content.  
"I love you Temperance." He said softly into her hair.

They pulled their clothes on and Brennan went to get herself a change of clothes for work tomorrow while Booth put the couch back where it started. She only needed a few minutes and she was ready to go, noticing the answer machine light blinking she pressed play while she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

You have one new message. Friday 21st July.

"Dr Brennan, this is Dr Foster's office, I'm just calling to remind you that you are overdue for a new contraceptive implant. Could you please call and arrange a suitable time for you to come and have your old implant removed and we can fit a new implant if you wish to continue using this method of contraceptive." The machine beeped to signal that was all the messages she had. Both Brennan and Booth stood still silently looking at the machine.

Brennan was the first to speak "Oh god." Booth still hadn't moved he just stared at the machine as if it had grown a head.

"Booth, we need to take a pregnancy test." Still no movement.

"Booth...Booth why are you looking like that." He finally turned to look at her, he could see the worry on her face and he felt his stomach churn. He knew that if she was pregnant she would start running from him, it was one thing for her to deal with emotions such as love but completely different to deal with something like bringing a child into the world. He could already feel the happiness speeding away from him.

"Booth, we need to take a pregnancy test. Why don't you wait here and I will go and get one." Why am I so calm? I should be in hysterics I should be running away from him.

"Bones, I...I don't know what to say." Why is she acting so calm, why hasn't she run away from me? He was very confused.

"Booth you sit here and I will drive to the drugstore ok?"

"Ok!" Normally he would offer to go for her but he really needed to sit down and process what was happening. There was a chance she was pregnant and there she was being all rational and clam and for once and I'm the one sitting here worrying, worrying about something that I actually want to happen. Ok I would have liked to have had some time to just be married but she might be having a baby, a beautiful baby of their own. "Bones I..." but she had already gone to the drugstore.  
Waiting for her to get back was agonising, it felt like she had been gone for hours, maybe she had, maybe she wasn't coming back "I need to go and find her." He said to himself but as he got to the door he heard her key in the lock.

"Sorry I took so long, I wanted to walk instead, you know to clear my head a little and you kind of looked like you needed some time on your own anyway."

Booth pulled her into a hug "Whatever the test says I'm going to be here for you, ok?" He looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of feelings, worry, fear and something he couldn't quite place.

"I know Booth, I just don't know how I would feel about it if it were positive."

"Well you should take the test, you know then we can see what happens from there."

Brennan took the test into the bathroom and Booth waited on the edge of the couch. And waited and waited, she finally emerged a few minutes later. "Sorry, it took a while to you know...I couldn't pee on the stick at first, I was too nervous." She exhaled a breath and put the test on the coffee table in front of Booth with the instructions. "We have to wait five minutes."

Booth busied himself reading the instructions but not really taking it in, he only needed to look at the picture to see that 2 lines meant positive.

"Ok, it's time to look." She looked a little pale "Booth" She whispered "will you do it?"

He kissed her and tried to smile a little but nothing could ease the tension. Picking up the test he looked at the little window.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

WHAT....YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE...

I know that's what you're all thinking right now but I'm sorry I had to do it *evil laugh* So, do you think it was positive? Will Booth faint? What would Brennan do? Tune in next time to find out!


	14. Can't stop the tears from falling

So I know I left you with a cliffy and I don't like to keep people waiting, I wrote this later on in the day and finished it at about 1:30 this morning but I like coming back and re-reading what I've written. Ok so you probably didnt read this because you want to know what the test said... lol

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked

"That's what the test says." Booth replied.

Brennan stood and reached into her back pocket "Maybe you should check these as well just to make sure." She pulled out 2 more tests.

"Bones, did you take all 3 at the same time?" He looked a little confused.

"Yes, I would never form an answer from just one test Booth you know I don't work like that." She hadn't meant it to sound so impersonal.

Booth took the tests from Brennan and looked at the results "These are negative too." He said quietly.

She couldn't help but think that they should be pleased but in the back of her mind she knew that even if she was pregnant the test most likely wouldn't have detected the signs just yet and would read negative. "I should go to the lab, I can do a more accurate test there in fact I don't know why I didn't think of it before. If that comes back negative too then I will take the morning after pill to cover the last three days."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Booth asked hesitantly, he wanted to be there but he wasn't sure she felt the same.

"Of course I do Booth, this involves you too." She could see hurt in his eyes, he seemed very quiet and she didn't know what to do to make him feel any better. Taking his hand in hers she kissed him gently.

"We should go then we can start dealing with whatever the outcome." He hadn't meant for it to sound the way it had. He knew she didn't want children and if the test came out positive he was fully prepared for the fact that she would probably run as far away from him as possible.

They drove to the lab in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.  
"I love you." Was all she could bring herself to say. Booth turned his head towards her and smiled but he couldn't hide his fear "I love you too."

As they entered the lab on the sunny Sunday afternoon, she took a sample cup and went to the toilets, she had trouble peeing last time and that was when her bladder had been full now she was practically forcing herself she wondered if she would be able to pee at all, she couldn't wait to do the test so she had to try and get something that was usable.

Booth sat in her office, they had been so happy earlier today and now everything seemed to be falling apart in front of him, if he was to be truthful to himself he would wish that the test would come back positive because he had no doubt in his mind that he wanted Temperance Brennan to be the mother of his child. If he was being truthful to Brennan though, he would want the test to be negative because she would surely run from their relationship and he doubted they would ever be able to repair the damage that had been done.

Brennan came out of the bathroom and into her office for her lab coat, motioning for Booth to follow her she swiped her card and stepped onto the platform. Watching her work he stood silently in the corner while she prepared and ran the test. It wouldn't take long and he wanted to talk before they knew the outcome.

"Bones, can we talk for a second?" He took her hands and led her away from the computer. "I'm just gonna say this because I know you must feel the same way so...I'm scared."

"You're scared? You never get scared."

"I get scared sometimes and this is one of those moments." The machine bleeped to alert them that the test was complete. "Don't look yet, please." He said.

"I'm scared too Booth but I know that whatever it says you will be right here beside me, wont you?"

"Of course I will, I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Then I suppose we should look at the test result then!" Turning to the screen she looked at the analysis of the urine sample. Booth waited with held breath.

"It's negative."

He couldn't see her face or tell from her voice what emotion she was feeling. "Bones, are you OK?"

Turning into his arms she held him close, the rhythmic beating of his heart calmed her as tears formed in her eyes. "Booth, I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be sorry, what's there to be sorry for?"

"I know you want more children and I know this was a chance for you to have what you dream about."

"Shh, don't say that. I dream about us being together and you know what, if we ever did make the decision together that you wanted children someday then that would be ok too. You are who you are and I would never change that because I love everything about you."

She held him tight, feeling tired all of a sudden she wanted to go home and sleep. "Booth, can we get out of here now!"

"Sure let's go."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth drove back to Brennan's apartment, she planned on taking a nap on the couch to see if that would make her feel better.

"Booth, will you stay with me here tonight?"

"If you're sure you don't want to be alone?"

"I'm sure." Motioning for him to lie with her she cuddled up to him. "Booth, can we talk?"

"Of course, what about?" He thought she would want to talk about something else other than pregnancy tests and babies so he prepared himself with other topics they could talk about.

"Booth, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"I..." She paused looking for the right words, how could she know the right words when she couldn't understand what she felt. "I..." she began again but still nothing came to her.

Booth sat and waited for her to continue, he knew she was compartmentalising and he just had to wait for her to talk to him.

"I'm sad." That was all she could say right now. Tears once again forming in her eyes she repeated herself "Booth I'm sad."

He held her close "Why are you feeling sad?"

She held back the tears as best she could "I have never wanted children, never wanted to get married, never believed in love." She couldn't stop the tears from falling now and she didn't even try.

"Temperance, if all of this is too much for you then I will slow down or we can go back to being just friends and partners." He kissed her hair and ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her, he hoped she wouldnt turn her back on their relationship but if that was what she wanted he would never deny her "I want you to be happy and I will do whatever it takes."

"No Booth...please...thats not waht I want, I want you I want us" she sobbed again.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to just know that I will give you whatever space you need." The problem was that he didn't know what she really needed from him and that worried him.

"I love you, I want to marry you and for a moment I could have been having a child with you." Those were the words she had been so desperately searching for earlier and they had just left her mouth without her having to even think about it, maybe that was gut instinct, or maybe her brain had been distracted long enough for her other senses to overtake and victoriously take control of her mouth.

Booth tried to process what that meant, but he could so very easily get it wrong "Does that mean you would have been a kind of happy if it had been positive?" He immediately regretted what he had said and prepared himself for a whirlwind of insults and long words he couldn't understand. It never came.

She cried into his chest and wondered why she felt so emotional around him, it was a stupid pregnancy test for god's sake AND it was negative, what in the hell is wrong with her? Her mouth remained firmly shut this time though because her brain had just given her the answer.

She sobbed "Booth, I Love you and I've never believed in love before. I'm wearing an engagement ring because I want to marry you and yes, a part of me is sad that I'm not giving you a child and I don't know why I feel like this because I've never ever wanted one but with you I'm different, I've changed, and not _for_ you but because I want to. The effortless words fell and she regretted not one of them, she pulled herself up and looked into his loving eyes and kissed him.

He returned her kiss, his hand now still, no longer tracing comforting lines on her back. His brain working overtime to take in what she had said, he absorbed the words into his heart and released the emotion gained from them into her lips, she was still the same Temperance no matter what or how she changed, she was his Temperance. His Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok so I hope you liked it, I was actually really pleased with this chapter especially the latter part of it although I do sometimes read over things at a later time and cringe wondering how I ever thought it was good but hopefully not with this one. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone but I felt this was the right option to go with.

So now It's time to make me happy (or sad if I've done a bad job) and review. Thanks for reading!


	15. No fear when I'm with you

Booth awoke from sleep a few hours later, Brennan had gone and his neck was stiff.

"Bones" There was no answer "Bones!" he called again. Getting up from the couch he checked the bedroom and bathroom, even the spare room but she wasn't there and he was starting to panic. He saw a note on the coffee table, striding over he snatched the note and prepared for the worst.

'_Booth needed to go for a walk to think about things.  
Don't worry about me I'm fine.  
Love, Bones.'_

Booth sat and waited for her to come back, he wasn't even sure what time she had left. He stomach rumbling reminded him that he hadn't eaten in hours and was feeling hungry. Pulling out his mobile he called Wong Foo's for a delivery of their usual and hopefully she would be back before it arrived.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan had been walking for a few hours and as she climbed the steps to her apartment she felt better about things, she had admitted to Booth that once the situation of a baby had been presented, a small part of her actually thought about them having a normal family of their own. Approaching the door she took a deep breath and hoped Booth wouldn't be too angry with her for going off after all she had promised that she wouldn't run from him when things got tough but she had really needed that time on her own to think things through. Entering her apartment she looked at Booth who was at on the couch with a beer deep in thought.

"Booth, I'm ok and I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I just have some very strange feelings at the moment and I'm not sure what to do with them."

Booth put his beer down and hugged her "It's ok I understand. You can tell me about anything that's bothering you."

"I'm ok Booth really, I'm not frightened of anything when I'm with you. I just want us to be a normal couple and do normal things and if that means that one day we decide to have children then that's what we will do."

Booth was speechless, did she really just say that she would consider having children one day. "Temperance, you amaze me every single day." He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door "I ordered Chinese for us, hope you're hungry." Answering the door he paid the delivery guy and brought the food to the table.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They had eaten and chatted about casual topics, both avoiding the heart stuff for a while trying to lighten the mood. Sitting back he let out a satisfied sigh.

"You want another beer?" Brennan asked.

"Sure why not."

She handed him a beer from the fridge and took a sip of her own before setting it down on the table and turning to him. "Let's get married next weekend."

Booth choked on his beer "What!"

"I said let's get married next weekend, why wait I don't want a big wedding and I'm sure we can get the few people we actually want there with us together in a few days."

Booth looked stunned "I don't know, I mean of course I want to marry you but don't you want more time to plan everything first."

"What is there to plan, you already have plenty of suits and it wouldn't be too hard to get a suit for Parker. I could go shopping with Angela." She pulled a face at this because she didn't like shopping, let alone with Angela because she always took too long in each shop. "I don't want to wait I mean what's the point, we love each other so let's get married."

"Ok." He said smiling "Let's get married at the weekend. Now all we have to do is tell everyone." He couldn't help but laugh he quickly stopped though when he realised that he hadn't even told Parker yet. Looking at the clock it read 8:05PM. He hoped Rebecca wouldn't mind him ringing her at that time but he had to see Parker.

"Bones, I need to tell Parker and Rebecca about us getting married. Do you mind if I step outside for a minute and give her a call."

"Ok, I can clear up these things while you do that." She kissed him lightly to reassure him that everything would be ok, she knew Booth hated asking Rebecca to see his son and she felt bad for him.

Booth pressed the call button and waited for her to answer.

"Hi Rebecca, Look I need to talk to you."

"What about Seeley?" Rebecca sounded impatient.

"I'm err I'm getting married."

"To who? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"Bones, I mean Dr Brennan."

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way about her. She doesn't even seem the marrying type."

"Rebecca you don't know her so please don't speculate about what type of person you think she is. Can I see Parker after school one day this week?"

"We're busy this week Seeley, you can't just expect me to drop everything when you want something."

"Rebecca, I want to see my son, that's all I'm asking of you. All I want is to tell him about the wedding and ask him if he will be my best man." He didn't really want to have to explain all of this to Rebecca, but he had to play to her nice side as usual. He hated jumping through hoops for her but he kept his cool knowing that when Parker was old enough he would probably see more off him.

The line was quiet and he knew she was thinking about it "Fine Seeley, pick him up tomorrow after school but I want him back home at 7 o'clock."

"Ok thanks, don't tell him I'm coming for him I want it to be a surprise."

"Seeley..."

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't ask her to marry me if I didn't."

"Well if you're sure about this."

"What do you mean if I'm sure, of course I am. Just because you refused to marry me doesn't mean that I'm never going to want to marry someone else or that they would refuse me."

"Congratulations then I suppose."

"Thanks Rebecca, oh and its going to be on Saturday the wedding I mean."

"What! Don't you think that you're going a little too fast?"

"No, I think it's perfect. We've waited long enough, I want to marry her and she wants to marry me."

"Well whatever makes you happy. Look I've got to go its past Parkers bed time so...err tell Dr. Brennan I said congratulations."

"I will. Bye Rebecca." He snapped his phone shut and went back into the apartment to find Bones sat on the couch finishing her beer.

"That bad?"

"She said I could pick him up after school tomorrow, I need to get to get him a suit so I should probably go straight to the tailors to get him measured then I need to find him some..." Brennan pulled him into her embrace, exploring his mouth with her tongue and running her hand through his hair.

"I love you, future Mrs Booth."

She pulled away from him "Who said I wanted to take your name Booth?"

"I kind of like the sound of Dr Temperance Booth." He knew he was pushing it "You don't have to take my name if you would prefer to keep your own."

"I suppose I should think about it" She ran the back of her hand down his chest "and I think quite well when I'm kissing." she laughed pulling him in to her.

Pulling her into his arms he lifted her and took her to the bedroom "We should get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Booth I think we should tell them about the wedding at the end of the day then we can try and slip out while they stare at each other." She undressed as she spoke.

Booth stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed. "We can do this however you want."

Brennan slid in beside him and cuddled in his arms. She slipped her hands into the back of his boxers and squeezed pulling his groin towards her.

"Mmm, you are the most beautiful woman and I can't wait for Saturday." He kissed her neck and unclipped her bra.

Pulling down his boxers to his knees she used her foot to push them down and off him, he was hard and she couldn't wait to take him. Holding him in her hand she stroked him.

"Wait, do you have any condoms?"

Pulling herself up, she reached into the bedside table and felt around for the box she kept in there. She was in luck there was one left. Taking the condom out of the foil she rolled it onto his erect penis, she stifled a laugh as she struggled to get it on properly. "Booth, we have a little problem. It's a little too small I mean I've never had to buy bigger than normal sized ones before."

Suddenly he felt like the big man, literally, and his chest swelled with pride. "Yeah it's kind of cutting the circulation off a little. Let me go check my wallet for one before it falls off." He pulled the condom from his now slightly painful erection and went in search of his wallet. Finding it on the kitchen counter he rifled through it but to no avail, he didn't have any.

"I'm sorry I don't..." he trailed off, she was peacefully asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you to everyone who has review my previous chapters, it really does spur me on and help me write. So if you have some time to leave me a lovely little review I would be very grateful.


	16. An old flame

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep Brennan pressed the off button on the alarm she was not required to start work until 9am but had always liked getting in early. Today would be different, she would start at a more reasonable time and spend a little longer in his arms. Snuggling up to Booth she heard him sigh and his arms came around her tighter.

Booth felt himself starting to wake, searching for Brennan with his hand he moaned when he couldn't feel her laying next to him. "Bones...Bones where are you?"

"I'm here Booth, I had to shower. She sat on the bed next to him and gently kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "Come on Booth, we need to get to work and you never went to get a change of clothes last night so we need to go to your place on the way."

He groaned in protest, "Cant we just stay in bed today? I can make it worth your while." He opened his eyes a little to judge her reaction.

"No Booth, we have to work today. Do you want to get lunch later?"

"Mmm definitely." He closed his eyes again.

"Booth! Come on get in the shower. If you get up now I will make you coffee."

This won the argument and he got up to take a shower while she dressed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They pulled up outside the Jeffersonian "So will I see you for lunch?"

"Yeah and we can tell everyone before we go home later."

"Would you mind if I told Angela she's my best friend and I don't want her to find out with everyone else."

"No I don't mind, I told you I will do this however you want to."

"I love you Booth." She kissed his lips gently.

"I love you too Bones."

Brennan walked to her office making sure her hand was well hidden. She put on her lab coat and made her way to Angela's office.

"Hey Angela."

"Hey sweetie, so how was your weekend?"

"It was great Angela, really great. In fact I have something I need to ask."

"Sure the love guru is here to help you in any way I can, what's the problem?" Angela sat back in her chair giving Brennan her full attention.

"No there is no problem. What are you doing Saturday?"

"Err I don't have any plans why sweetie do you want to double date?" she asked excitedly.

"No I..." she shifted anxiously "I would like to invite you and Hodgins to my wedding...to Booth...of course."

Angela's jaw dropped "Are you serious? You and Booth are getting married oh my god sweetie that's so great. When did he ask you? How did he propose? What happened to your antiquated what's-a-ma-jig reasoning?"

"Yes, Saturday, a picnic, he changed my mind." She answered smiling. "I need your help planning the wedding and dresses and stuff."

"Angela hugged her tightly, "Of course I will help you, let me see the ring."

"Please don't tell anyone yet, we want to do it together later." Brennan held her hand out for Angela and pulled out her blackberry with her other hand. She quickly typed in the message and pressed send.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth pulled out his phone as he walked to his office, it was a message from Brennan 'Angela knows now all we need to do is tell everyone else. See you at lunch TB.'

Booth rounded the corner to his office not noticing his visitor already waiting for him, his smile suddenly dissapeared. "Sully, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Booth!"

"I thought you were still on your boat somewhere!"

"I got back last month, I've been looking for a place to stay in New York but I think I'm going to settle back in DC."

"Uh huh...so...what can I do for you?"

"Well I was going to call in to see Tempe but I wanted to ask you how she was first because you know how she can be."

"Ok well she's great actually. More than great...what else can I say? Are you planning on seeing her?"

"Well I thought I would drop by after I see Cullen, you know try and pick up where we left off."

Booth hid his anger well "You should probably talk to her before you try and sweep her off her feet."

"Oh, is she seeing someone?" Sully looked a little hurt.

"You didn't expect her to wait for you to take your little trip around the world and come back to her to pick everything up where you left off did you?" Booth couldn't hide his anger any longer. "Look you should give her a call it's not my place to discuss this with you. I will tell her to expect your call shall I?"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Booth." Sully turned and left his office.

Booth pressed speed dial 1 on his phone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Brennan."

Booth took a deep breath "Hi, look I thought I would give you a heads up, Sully's back and he's coming to see you hoping to pick up where you left off with him."

"Oh." Was all she managed to get out, taking a deep breath "Are you ok Booth?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shocked to find him in my office this morning asking me to tell him how you were doing."

"Booth, you have nothing to worry about I love you and nothing Sully can say will change that."

"I love you too look I've got to go, I will see you at lunch."

"Ok bye Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan had been working on paperwork all morning and had barley had a chance to think about what she wanted to say to Sullywhen she heard a knock at her office door and knew who it was. "Come in."

"Hi Tempe" He stood awkwardly in the doorway of her office "Booth called to tell you I was back didn't he."

"Hi Sully, yes he did call me."

"I wanted to swing by to see if you wanted to go out for something to eat, you know catch up on things."

"Sully let me make one thing clear, I do not wish to pick up where we left off you made your choice that day and I made mine and I'm actually really happy now the happiest I've been in so long."

"So you're seeing someone then?" he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Yes Sully I am." She remained sat behind her desk unwilling to bring herself closer to him.

"Oh."

"I'm not the type of person that waits for some guy to come back and decide he wants me Sully."

"So I was just some guy then?" He sounded a little annoyed.

"No you weren't but I'm not just some woman either, I'm with someone who treats me with respect and who understands me and who would do anything for me...take a bullet for me." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes at the sheer love she had for Booth.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're with Booth?"

"Why is that so hard for you to accept Sully? Do you not regard him as good enough for me?"

"I always came second to him didn't I, just admit that he's the reason you stayed here."

"He's not the only reason I stayed here I have family here."

"These people are not your family Tempe, they are just people you work with, god why couldn't you understand that I wanted to be your family."

Brennan shot up from her desk and landed her fist against his cheek "Don't you ever say that these people aren't my family, they never ran from me they know me better than you ever could better than I would ever let you know me because they don't leave me."

The whole lab could hear everything that had been said and Angela approached with caution, she wanted to be there for her friend and Sully was upsetting her and nobody upset Brennan and got away with it without some choice words.

"You're not the person I left behind Tempe, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm a better person now than I was with you, Booth loves me...I love him and he's helped me change for the better" She turned away from him no longer wanting to look at his face. "I think you should leave now Sully, I don't want to see you again and I hope that you respect my wishes."

Sully turned to leave passing Angela on her way in to comfort her friend, she put her hand up to get his attention "I hope your happy, she did nothing to deserve you running away. Booth loves her and you need to let them be happy." She lowered her hand and shut Brennans door.

"Sweetie, you ok?" She hugged her friend.

"I feel a lot better knowing that it hurt him like hell when I hit him" She tried to smile. "I meant what I said about you all being family."

"I know and we all think of you as the same. Come on let's get some coffee and we can go over some wedding ideas, we cant let Sully ruin this week for you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The day finally came to an end, Booth had picked Parker up from school and took him to be measured, he had picked their suits and they would be collecting them up on Friday. He hoped Brennan would find the perfect dress quickly, he knew how much she hated shopping.  
Pulling into the Jeffersonian he turned and pulled Parker into the front seat.

"Hey buddy, I wanted to talk to you about Bones."

"Ok dad, is something wrong with her?" He looked a little worried.

"No she's fine Parker, You know how Bones is daddy's work partner and best friend?"

"Yeah, she's my friend too is'nt she daddy."

"Yeah she is and she likes you very very much and she likes daddy too and thats why I asked her to marry me."

"Ewww daddy does that mean she kisses you."

"Yeah Parker she kisses me and I kiss her too. When you get older you will understand."

"No I'm never gonna kiss anyone, its gross." he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Booth pulled his son onto his lap and hugged him "Are you ok with daddy and Bones getting married? you understand what it means don't you?"

"Yeah it means you and Bones will live together and kiss all the time and have babies, that's what happened to Corys mom."

Booth studied his sons face, he had his features but he could also see Rebecca in him as well "Are you ok with all of this buddy because that means that when you come to stay Bones will be there as well."

"Yeah daddy, I want Bones to be my step-mommy. Is that why we got measured for suits today am I coming to the wedding?"

"Of course you are, and I want you to be my best man. That means you get an important job and be a big boy and keep the rings safe for me, you think you can do that?"

"Yeah I can do that big boy job really good."

"Good boy, now when I drop you off at home later I'm going to talk to you mom and see if she will let me have you stay over on Friday because the wedding is on Saturday and we need to get stuff ready."

"Ok daddy, will mommy be coming with us?"

"No Parker mommy can't come she's going to be busy" He hated lying to his son but he didn't want Rebecca there, it was clear from the phone call that she wasn't pleased that he was getting married. " I love you Parker."

"I love you too daddy."

"Now come on lets go and get Bones, were going to tell everyone that were getting married so you can't say anything to anyone yet ok?"

"Ok daddy."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan saw Booth and Parker walking towards her office and put down her pen.

"Hi Parker, how was your day?" She hugged the little boy and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"Hi Dr Bones, I had a good day today we were learning about dinosaurs it was cool."

"Yeah dinosaurs are pretty cool. Did you get a nice suit for Saturday?"

"Yep and daddy got one as well."

"i'm glad, and I bet you're excited to be daddys best man too."

"Yeah, daddy says I get to do a big boy job and keep the rings safe."

Brennan pulled Parker into a big hug "You are a very big boy Parker and you will do a great job."

Booth stood watching the simple interaction between his Fiancé and his son, smiling as she hugged him. "Come on, lets go tell everyone." taking his sons hand he walked over to the platfom swiping his card so they could all go up."

"Hey dude." Hodgins called high fiving the little boy.

"Hey Hodgins." slapping his hand in the high five.

Booth cleared his throat and took her hand in his. "Everyone, we would like to make an announcement."

Everyone stopped working and turned towards them in anticipation. "Bones and I are getting married this Saturday and we would really like for you all to be there."

Everyone smiled and congratulated them, Angela hugged Brennan again and gave Booth a kiss "Congratulations stud, I knew you would be the one to change her mind."

"Thanks Angela, I just hope you can help her out with the planning on such short notice." He pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah we've done a lot of it today actually. Oh and she gave Sully a nice right hook for you."

"She did?"

"Yeah, he asked for it. If she hadn't you know I would have done it for you."

"Thanks Angela." he said laughing not doubting her at all.

Brennan watched Booth from across the room as Cam hugged her.

"I'm very pleased for you Dr Brennan, he's a very lucky man."

"Thanks Cam but I think I'm the lucky one."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	17. From the heart

Friday came around so quickly but they had managed to arrange everything. Hodgins had offered to host the wedding and reception party in the grounds of his house and Angela had helped Brennan pick her dress, it was simple and elegant which was what Brennan had wanted. Angela and Russ's step daughters Hayley and Emma had bridesmaid's dresses in a fire engine red colour while Booth and Parkers suits were black with red waistcoats. The flowers were bunches of daisy's tied with white straw like string.

A section of the lawn which had trees of several different kinds with as many different colours would be the back drop for the ceremony, the white chairs would be set out to seat the selected guests and a white archway where they would stand and make their vows.

Brennan stood in the dressmakers with Angela while she waited for the woman who owned the store to retrieve her dress from the back of the shop.

"So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Angela tried to sound as casual as possible but she was honest to god terrified that Brennan would start to over think things and decide that marrying Booth was going to be a mistake.

"No Angela, I'm actually ok with it I want to do this with Booth. We have compromised on some important things but Booth assures me that compromise is part of a good marriage and I realise that he is correct. I always thought that the vows were out dated, and I'm glad that he liked my idea of writing our own, we are also having a Catholic priest as Booth wanted."

Angela breathed a sigh of relief and she knew that there was never going to be any doubt in Brennans mind that what they were doing tomorrow was the right thing.

The woman returned from the storeroom and took out the dress.

"Dr Brennan, I have made the alterations and if you can just try the dress on for me I can make sure everything fits perfectly."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth stood with Hodgins in the tailor's and waited for the gentleman to return with his and Parkers suits. He had been given the day off work to sort out the last minute preparations.

"Hey man, you finished your vows yet?"

"Err just needs a bit...of tweeking to get it just perfect."

"Dude, you did start it didn't you."

"What! You think I would leave it to the last minute to write them..."

"Dude, if you need help I'm here you know."

"Okay okay...I've written the first line and that's about it but it's so hard to put down how I feel about the most beautiful and intelligent woman in just a few lines."

"Okay when we get the suits and Parker we are going to go back to my place and write them" Hodgins checked his watch "We have just 21 hours before you need to say them so we better find some inspiration from somewhere."

The gentleman returned with the two suits and Booth paid for them.

"Thanks for everything. We wouldn't have been getting married if you hadn't offered the use of the grounds."

"Hey, that's what friends are for and I'm more than happy to do it."

Booth patted Hodgins shoulder and left the shop had had to be at school in 20 minutes for Parker and he hoped that Rebecca hadn't changed her mind about letting him stay the night for his big day tomorrow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth had finally finished, it had taken him a little over 3 hours to pour out his heart with some help from Hodgins and 4 ice cold beers. He sat back and read the lines again, hoping to memorise them so that he wouldn't need to read from the card tomorrow.

"Daddy I want to see Bones when can we see her? Can we go now please, please can we go and see her?"

"Hey buddy, sure we can go and see her but we need to go to my place first and get my things for tomorrow then were going to stay here with Hodgins."

"Ok daddy, maybe we should get her some flowers too so she knows we love her."

"That's a nice idea. What flowers should we get?"

"Daddy you know she likes daisy's so we should get those for her."

Booth laughed, even his son knew what flowers she liked. "Parker, I know we haven't talked much about Bones and I getting married but I promise you that we will still get to do things together like always and if you want Bones to come with us too then we can do it as a family."

"Okay but Daddy does Bones want me to call her mommy when you get married?"

"I think you should ask Bones about that and see what she says, do you want to call her mommy?"

"Yeah and I want her to be my other mommy like Jack at school, he has two mommy's and he likes it."

"Well Parker I think you should tell her that." He pulled his son into a hug and tickled him.

"Daddy...stop...daddy" He laughed until tears came to his eyes.

"Come on let's go and get our stuff and see Bones."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ange I'm done in the bath what do you want me to do now?"

"Just dry off and put a robe on, she should be here any minute."

"Who should be here in a minute?"

"I decided that you should have a nice relaxing massage so that you get a good night's sleep."

"Ange, you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"Bren, it's no trouble I mean my best friend is getting married tomorrow to this really hot FBI agent and you expect me to just crack open a bottle of wine and talk about stuff."

"Actually Ange, I would really like a glass of wine." She slid on her robe and opened her bedroom door to find Angela holding two glasses of her favourite red wine.

"Well It's a good thing I know what you like isn't it"

There was a knock at the door and Angela rushed to open it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Daddy, can I take my dinosaur pyjamas tonight?"

"Sure buddy take whatever you want." Booth packed his shoes and underwear into his bag and anything else he thought he might need. "Don't forget your toothbrush ok."

"Ok daddy." He called running to the bathroom. "I'm hungry can we get something to eat on the way to Bones' place?"

"Sure Parker." He smiled thinking about how Rebecca always reminded him that he got his appetite from him. He just wished that she didn't always make things hard for him with Parker.

"Daddy I'm ready to go see bones now."

"Me too, let's go before it gets too late."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela closed the door and looked at Brennan who had sat on the couch, eyes closed sipping wine.

"I know I already said this to you three times but that was fantastic thanks for doing this Ange, you really are my best friend."

"Now it's time for the stripper."

Brennans eyes flew open "What! A stripper, you ordered me a stripper?"

"Relax Bren I was joking." She laughed causing Brennan to calm down and share the joke with her. There was a knock at the door and they both stopped looking in the direction of the door, then the knock came again and Brennan knew who it was. She opened the door to find Booth and Parker standing each holding a bunch of daisy's.

"Hey what are you two doing here, I thought you would be with Jack."

"I wanted to see my fiancé before our wedding day that's all and Parker really wanted to see you too. Parker got you some flowers."

Brennan took the flowers from Parker and invited them in. "These are beautiful Parker, thank you very much."

"I got them for you because I love you very much and I'm glad you're going to be my other mommy."

"Parker, that's very sweet of you and I'm going to love being your other mommy."

Booth watched as Angela got a little teary eyed at the exchange before her, her best friend and a 6 year old boy having a normal conversation and this is a woman who says she isn't good with kids.

"Angela, I got these flowers for you as a little thank you for looking after Bones for me tonight. I really do appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Sweetie don't worry about it, I always knew you were meant for each other it just took a little push from me to get you two to do something about it."

Angela hugged Booth then took the flowers and went to find two vases. Booth took Brennan in his arms and kissed her passionatly.

"Ewww daddy, thats gross." Parker covered his eyes with his hands.

"Buddy, when you get older you will want to kiss girls too you know." He took Parkers hands away from his eyes and tickled under his arms.

Angela took Brennans flowers and put them in vases on the kitchen counter "So are you nervous about tomorrow stud?"

"No, I have no need to be nervous I'm marrying the most beautiful and intelligent woman tomorrow and I intend to enjoy every moment of it."

Angela smiled "Are you staying at Jack's place tonight?"

"Yeah, he said we could stay but we wanted to come and see you before tomorrow."

"Oh Bren, I got Jack some new cuff links but I left them in the guest room somewhere do you think you could take Parker and look for them for me?"

"Sure Ange, come on Parker it will be like a treasure hunt."

When Angela was sure they were out of ear shot she turned to Booth "So did you manage to arrange it all okay?"

"Yeah, I pulled a few strings and It's done."

"Booth, you are going to make a very good husband and I know she freaks out sometimes but she told me earlier that she's not nervous about marrying you so just relax and enjoy yourself and sleep well, trust me when I say that you are going to be very busy tomorrow night with the wedding lingerie that we picked out for you." Winking she turned and took her glass of wine from the table and took a sip leaving booth to his thoughts.

"Ange, is this it in the Tiffany bag?"

"Yeah sweetie thats it."

Brennan turned to Parker and smiled "Good job Parker you found the treasure."

"Okay come on buddy lets go and let Bones and Angela get back to relaxing." He kissed Brennan and gave her hand a squeeze.

Parker hugged Brennan and Angela "Bye, see you tomorrow."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Next chapter will be the wedding, I thought this chapter was importnat because it covered their feelings about the wedding a little. Thanks for reading let me know what you think by leaving me a little review.


	18. Declarations of love

Okay so this is a longer chapter than the others, It goes back and forth between Brennan then Booth so please stick with it!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bren...Bren come on sweetie it's time to get up today is your wedding day."

"Hi Ange, what time is it?"

"It's a little after 7."

"I'm getting married in five and half hours don't you think it's a little early to be getting up?"

"No sweetie, we need to get you in the shower then I can start doing hair and makeup, Amy and the kids should be here in an hour too so come on get up."

"Okay I'm getting up now."

"I made coffee and breakfast too."

Brennan pulled her best friend into a hug "Angela, I couldn't have done any of this without you which is why I want to give you your gift now."

"You didn't need to get me anything I did this because I love you and Booth."

Brennan let go of Angela and slid out a small gift bag from under the bed. "If you don't like it I can return it."

Angela held the bag in her hand and smiled "Thanks Bren but this is your day you should be the one who gets gifts."

"Ange come on, open the gift already."

Angela took out a box from the bag and opened it to reveal a platinum oval pendant with a diamond set in the middle. Inside was a picture of them both at last year's company fundraiser, on the other side it was empty. "Oh Bren this is beautiful."

"I thought you could maybe use a picture of you and Hodgins to fill the other side."

"I think that would be a very good idea." She smiled pulling her in for another hug "Come on we better get a move on and breakfast is going cold."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Parker wake up, breakfast is ready." Booth sat on the bed and brushed his hand over his son's curly hair.

"Daddy is today the day I get to do that big boy job you asked me to do." He sat up and stretched.

"It sure is buddy, you know, I got you a very special gift so let's have breakfast and then you can open it."

"Okay daddy I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me too."

Parker and Booth made their way down to the kitchen where Hodgins was sat eating scrambled eggs on toast. "Hey little man, did you sleep okay?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ange, I can't eat any more I'm so full I'm not going to fit into my dress."

"Sweetie you _are_ going to fit into that beautiful dress."

There was a knock at the door "Sweetie let me get that it's Amy and the girls. You go get in the shower and I'll entertain them." Angela opened the door to reveal someone they both didn't expect to show up.

Brennan came to the door "Sully! What are you doing here?"

"Tempe, I heard you were getting married today and I just had to come and see you before you went through with it."

"Sully I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke, in fact I clearly remember showing you that I didn't want to see you again."

Angela stepped forward "Sully I think you should leave now you don't have any right to be here upsetting Bren on her wedding day."

"Angela, this is none of your business I want to talk Tempe that's all."

"Sully I don't want to hear anything you've got to say, what is it they say...oh yeah, that ship has sailed, literally."

Angela snorted a laugh, Booth would have been very proud at that moment.

"Tempe I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say." He stood in the doorway preparing himself for a long wait.

"Fine, you have five minutes I will not be late for Booth." She stood aside and let him pass.

"Tempe, I have always loved you and I don't understand why you couldn't tell me that you were getting married."

"It's none of your business what I do anymore, remember you sailed off and left me."

"I asked you to come with me, I begged you to come."

Brennan let out a sigh "No Sully you didn't ask me to go with you, you asked me to leave everything behind, family, friends my work and most importantly you asked me to leave Booth."

Angela made a mental note to remind Brennan that she had admitted that Booth was now the most important thing in her life, not work.

"What is it with Booth what exactly does he have that I don't? I cannot figure you out Tempe."

"That's just the point you can't figure me out because you don't know me. Booth is the one constant thing in my life he doesn't decide to leave on a boat or try and waltz back into my life after two years, he knows me, all of me all of my faults and everything that has made me who I am today, sometimes I even think he knows me better than I know myself. Do I need to go on because I could?"

"He may not sail away on a boat but he gets shot and blown up and pretends to be dead. Is that something you want to keep putting yourself through?"

"Get out now Sully just leave us alone."

"Answer the question." He moved closer to Brennan.

Angela had to step in now, Brennan was becoming agitated and upset and if he didn't stop questioning her best friend she was going to show him what she could do. "I think it's time you went Sully."

"Answer the question Tempe, is that something you want him to put you through, not knowing if he's going to come home every night."

Brennan was quicker than Angela and she landed a slap against his cheek "Booth got blown up because of me, he took that bullet for me how dare you."

There was a knock at the door and Angela put her hand on Sully's shoulder "Leave now or I swear you will regret it."

Sully took one last look at Brennan "I love you Tempe, I always will."

There was another knock on the door Angela walked towards the door behind Sully.

"Sully" Brennan called "I don't love you and I never truly have, please don't come to see me again. If you love me you will let me be happy with Booth."

Angela opened the door "Look Sully she's getting married at 4pm at St Benedict's church on upper 33rd street and nothing you can do will change that."  
Amy and the girls were stood at the door wondering who the man clearly causing distress was. Sully could only turn away from Brennan, he knew that she was right he didn't want to hurt her, in turn that meant hurting himself and maybe he was prepared to do that for her. "Maybe I could come to the wedding then." He wasn't looking for an answer, he just walked away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Daddy I've finished my breakfast can I have my present now?"

"Okay buddy let me just go and get it you stay here with Hodgins." Booth climbed the stairs and went to his overnight bag taking the box out of the side pocket he went back to the kitchen, he couldn't wait to give this to his son.

"Ok Parker here it is." He handed the gift to his son.

Parker unwrapped the gift with speed and opened the box "Daddy this is just like yours."

"Yeah I know Parker, I told you I would get you your very own St Christopher's pendant one day. I even had a message engraved on the back for you."

Hodgins felt like he was intruding on a special moment and he tried to sneak out of the kitchen before Booth held up his hand to signal for him to stay.

"Will you read it for me daddy?" He handed the box to Booth.

Taking it out he put it on his son, he didn't need to read it he already knew the chosen words. "It says 'I'm with you always, love dad.' That way whenever you're scared or you feel alone you can look at it and know that I'm never far away." He kissed his son's head and pulled him into a bear hug until he squealed for air.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too son. Now come on let's all go and watch the game before we get ready."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan stepped under the hot shower letting her confrontation with Sully wash away, she would not let him upset her today, not on the day that she was marrying Booth. Washing her hair and making sure she had shaved properly she stepped out of the shower. She called from her room "Ange, I'm out now what do you need me to do?"

Angela had made coffee for Amy and the girls had been playing with some toys they had brought with them when she heard Brennan shout from her bedroom.  
"Amy just make yourself comfortable the bathroom is through that door there, I just need to help Bren with something."  
She knocked and entered the bedroom and found her best friend sat on the edge of her bed going over her vows again "Sweetie, are you ok, I thought you had memorised them already?"

"I have but I just wanted to read over them again to make sure they are fresh in my mind, I think Sully may have made me a little nervous and I don't want to mess it up. Why did you tell him I was getting married at that church at 4pm? I thought I was getting married at 12:30 in the grounds of Hodgins house!"

"You are sweetie but I know he would try and find out where you were getting married and I don't want him showing up at the wedding."

"Thanks Ange."

There was a small knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hi Amy, hi girls I'm so glad you could come today are you looking forward to putting on your pretty dresses that Angela picked out for you."

"Yes Aunty Tempe, we got you something too." Hayley stepped forward and handed Brennan a shoe box.

Amy sat on the bed closer to her "Open it up Aunty Tempe."

Brennan opened it up and found a pair of cream shoes with small beaded detail on.

"Mommy says it's your something old."

Amy looked at Brennan hoping to read her reaction "If you would rather wear the ones you bought I understand it's just my mom handed these down to me and I thought that you could borrow them so they be your something borrowed too."

Brennan still hadn't said anything, tears were welling up in her eyes wishing her own mother were here to share this day and to pass on something that she had worn on her wedding "Amy they are beautiful thank you and I would much rather wear these than the ones I bought." She hugged Amy tightly and whispered thank you.

"So what should I be doing now? I'm getting married in two hours and I need to get a move on" Looking at Angela she laughed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Daddy did you see that he was amazing!"

"Yeah, I told you he was one of the best."

Hodgins cheered again "Hey Parker, how would you like to meet him?"

"Really? Can I meet him really?"

"I think I could arrange something, his father was a friend of my fathers and we would play together a lot when we were younger."

"Wow, yeah I want to meet him, do you think he would teach me that play?"

"Well you could ask him and find out."

Parker jumped up and down with excitement "Can I be that good when I get older?"

Hodgins was looking at a miniature Seeley Booth "Parker you can be as good as you want to be, you just have to practice a lot and work very hard. And that goes for anything you want to do when you get older"

"Then maybe I can be on TV too."

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it Parker, maybe you will grow up and solve crimes like your daddy?"

Booth watched his son's excitement, he wouldn't mind what Parker wanted to be when he got older maybe he would want to serve his country maybe he would become a squint, he had noticed how much he enjoyed being at the lab and learning about science. Another cheer brought Booth out of his thoughts and he checked the time.  
"Come on buddy you need to take a bath."

"Awww daddy, please can we have five more minutes the game's nearly over."

"Okay but after that we need to start getting ready."

Parker hadn't heard he was paying too much attention to the giant TV in front of him "Yeah did you see that one daddy did you see how far he carried it!"

"Yeah Parker I saw." Booth was starting to feel a little nervous so he pulled out his vows again and read them over a few times until the whistle signalled the end of the game.

Hodgins followed them out and as Booth went to give Parker a bath, he went to the grounds to make sure that the event organisers were sticking to Angela's plans of where everything should be, she would kill him if something wasn't where she had instructed them to put it.  
When he got outside the few clouds that had been in the sky earlier had gone and it was a hot and sunny day, everything was going according to plan and the caterers had called earlier to say they would be on schedule. He couldn't wait for Booths surprise and he knew Brennan would love it too, Booth really did know how to pull the strings.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Oh Angela, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Bren but when everyone sees you they won't even know I'm there and that's how it's supposed to be!"

"Oh come on Ange, Hodgins will most definatly be looking at his fiancé."

Angela smiled "You are going to return the favour and be my Chief Bridesmaid aren't you?"

"Of course Ange, I would love to although from what Hodgins has been telling me your plans are so big that you will need a full year just to get everything organised!"

"Yeah Jack kind of gave me the reigns with the whole planning thing, he said he only wants to help me pick a few things and that I could have whatever else I wanted."

Brennan hugged Angela "If it weren't for you and Jack I probably wouldn't be getting married today."

"We're your family of course we wanted to help you. "

Amy knocked on the bedroom door before opening it and the girls rushed past her to show their aunty their pretty dresses twirling around and around "Angela do you think you could fasten my dress?" Amy stood with her back to Angela watching her little girls twirling and smiling and it made her think back to her own wedding day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey Booth, Max and Russ are here and so is the surprise!" Hodgins could hardly hide his excitement

"Great let's go Parker, Grandpa Max and Uncle Russ are here."

Booth, Hodgins and Parker went into one of the many living areas to find Max and Russ sat drinking coffee. Booth looked around but couldn't see the surprise anywhere but he wasn't worried.  
"Hi Max, Russ" He shook their hands and Max pulled him into a hug.

"I knew you could do it son, I knew you would make her see sense now all I need is for you to change her mind about giving me some more grandchildren." He laughed releasing Booth.

"Hey I can only try Max and believe me I will."

Russ turned to Booth "So, Tempe marrying an FBI Agent huh? Never saw that coming!" He smiled sincerely "I know your gonna take good care of her Booth."

"I will Russ and if I don't you're dad will kick my ass, am I right Max?"

"You know it." Max smiled but Booth knew he was serious.

"So let's get this show on the road, I'm assuming the guests are meeting us on the lawn."

Hodgins had found what Booth had been looking for "Yeah, I've got staff waiting for them at the gates and they are being driven up and meeting us there, I have been informed that Jared and Cam are already there and Cullen is on his way up as we speak."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan tucked the small picture of her mother into her tiny handbag and picked up the bouquet of Daisy's, taking one last look in the mirror before closing her eyes and picturing her mom stood beside her, she held back the tears that threatened to fall.  
She whispered "I love you mom and I wish you could be here in person, Booth assures me that you will be here in spirit though so I will take comfort from that." Pulling one of the many tissues that Angela had stuffed into her bag she dabbed at her eyes being careful not to ruin her mascara.

"Sweetie, the car is here."

"Ok Angela I'm coming." Smiling, she left her apartment for the last time as a woman who had previously denied belief in holy matrimony, a woman who had embraced change, a woman who had found that love was not just a chemical reaction in the brain, but when a heart can open itself to others. The next time she would come back to her apartment, she would be Mrs Seeley Booth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hello Agent Booth."

"Hi Zack, it's good to see you." Booth pulled Zack into a hug which he wasn't sure whether he should return or not so he just raised his right hand and patted Booths back a couple of times.

"It's good to be out of the psychiatric ward." He said as Booth released him "Thank you for getting me released for the day."

"Hey, it wouldn't be the same without you." Booth smiled at Zack, he couldn't wait to see Brennans face when she saw him.

The area of the garden that they were using was a 5 minute walk away from the house so they used one of the golf buggies to get there to save time. They had been informed on the way over that everyone had now arrived and that the bride had left a few minutes ago.  
Booth stood at the makeshift altar with Parker at his side "Hey buddy, you got the rings?"

"Daddy, why do you keep asking me to show you the rings?"

"I'm just a little nervous and I want to make sure we have everything."

"I got them daddy, see" Parker pulled out the platinum rings from his pocket and lifted them up in his little hands to show him he really did have them and that they were safe.

"Okay I won't ask you to show them to me again" He laughed.

Everyone had taken their seats and were chatting quietly, Booth smiled and waved at Hodgins and Zack then caught the eye of Caroline Julian and Cullen who seemed to have been enjoying some friendly banter. Caroline smiled and immediately raised her camera to take a few pictures of a very nervous looking FBI Agent. Looking around again he saw Max, Russ, Cam, Sweets who seemed to be observing everything and making a mental note probably with the intention of dissecting it with them once they got back from honeymoon, the photographer, videographer the string quartet and finally the priest.

Max strolled over to Booth and Parker "Don't worry she won't let you down son."

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually more nervous about the vows."

Max looked a little confused?

"We wrote our own vows and I really don't want to mess it up."

Max nodded feeling the pressure a little for Booth, he knew that he would go to the ends of the earth for his daughter and he was thankful that she had him in her life.

Hodgins had been approached by one of his security followed by Amy who took her seat next to Russ. Smiling Hodgins stood in front of the guests. "The bride has arrived."

Booth smiled and Max went to escort his daughter from the car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Okay sweetie, this is it. The next time I speak to you you're going to be a married woman."

Brennan grinned. "Thanks Angela, so I will see you at the altar. Err...I want to speak to my father before we do this so do you think you could wait for a few minutes, just smile at Booth to let him know I'm okay and that I'm not in here because I have warm feet."

"Cold feet, Bren, its cold feet."

"Oh well just let him know that I'm ok."

Angela took Hayley and Emma and stood outside of the car. She turned to Brennan's father "Max, Bren wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Hi dad." She smiled as her father sat next to her.

"You look beautiful Temperance, Booth is a very lucky man."

"Thank you dad but I think I'm the lucky one."

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Dad." Brennan shifted in her seat a little contemplating her question. "Do you think mom is here...you know...watching over us."

Max simply smiled "Of course she is, your mom wouldn't miss this special day for anything." a tear slipped down his cheek. "Let's not keep Booth waiting."

Brennan nodded and followed max out of the car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The quartet changed the music and Booth turned to see Brennan walking down the aisle with her Father, it took all of his strength not to run to her and kiss her. They couldn't take their eyes off each other and Booth was very aware of the fact that he was grinning.

As they arrived at the altar Max kissed his daughter on the cheek before taking his seat and Brennan walked the few steps to take her place next to Booth.

Father Weston spoke and everyone remained quiet, the summer breeze was blowing gently and provided relief from the hot sun. It was time for Parkers big moment.

He walked to Father Weston and handed him the rings, just like his daddy had shown him.

"I did it daddy I did it, did you see me? Huh did you see me?"

"Yeah Buddy, I saw you, you did a really great job."

Everyone laughed and Parker went to sit next to Max looking very pleased. It was time to say their vows and Booth took a breath to steady his nerves.

"I, Seeley Booth take Temperance Brennan to be my wife, to care for her every day, to comfort you when you cry, to make you laugh when you're sad and to just be there whenever you need me. I loved you since the day I met you and I will love you beyond death because nothing will ever part us. We are the centre and the centre will hold." Booth placed the ring on her finger and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I, Temperance Brennan take Seeley Booth to be my husband, I promise to be by your side every day, love you with all of my heart, show you every day that you are my soul mate. I have loved you for many years and believe that our love will grow with time." Brennan started to slide the ring over his finger but took it off again. "Oh and I promise that one day I will provide you with a family of our own." She slipped the ring onto Booth's finger and laughed gently, she had almost forgotten to add to her vows that she was certain in her mind about wanting to father Booth's children.

Father Weston was talking again but neither Booth nor Brennan heard anything that he said, they could only see each other.

Booth heard someone clear their throat. "Seeley, I said you may kiss the bride."

"Oh right...sorry." Booth brought himself closer to Brennan and they shared a kiss they thought suitable for everyone's eyes, sharing a look they communicated that they would make up for it later.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So I hope I didn't let anyone down with this chapter, I worked on it for a few days so I hope it paid off. Anywho you know what to do now, leave me a nice little review as a reward for working so hard...Please!!


	19. Thank you for loving me

Ok, so this is it, the last chapter *cries* I hope you like it and look forward to you leaving me some kind words :)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela and Hodgins walked over to a very happy Father talking to his daughter and her new husband, they were sipping Champaign stood in the gardens while the photographers packed their equipment away. The photographs were going to be beautiful and Angela had taken some of her own when people were just caught up in a moment.

Angela pulled Booth in for a hug "Hey you guys, that was so beautiful I could hardly hold back the tears." Then she hugged Brennan. "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks Ange and thank you Hodgins, this is such a beautiful place to get married."

"Hey it's no problem Dr. B, like I told Booth earlier I was glad to help my friends out."

"Booth!" Cullen called as he made his way from across the lawn. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir, I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss my top agent getting married to a squint for anything." He shook Booths hand and gave him a pat on the back. "You look radiant, Dr. Booth." He smiled, knowing she probably would want to retain her own name.

"Actually I won't be taking Seeley's last name." Brennan interrupted.

"Your one feisty lady and I expect you to keep Booth on his toes." He smiled at them both.

"Oh I can assure you that I will." Brennan took Booth's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

They chatted some more before the announcement for dinner was made and they were being driven up to the house where the feast had been prepared.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The dinner and reception went by quickly and Brennan and Booth only had eyes for each other, they danced to 'Thank you for loving me' as the bride and groom's song and before they knew it, it was 1AM and the guests were making their way home. Zach had left hours ago as there was only so much sway the FBI agent and Deputy Director had and Brennan had cried when it was time for him to go but promised him she would visit him again as soon as they got back from the honeymoon.

"So stud, are you and Bren going to consummate this marriage cause I know you've been dying too since you said 'I do'."

"I thought we could take a little walk around the grounds actually before we go to bed."

"Oh you really are a romantic, well have a good night and you both looked beautiful today. I will see you in the morning and don't worry; Jack will take Parker back up to the house to put him to bed." Angela pointed to the huge chair in which Parker had fallen asleep on a few hours ago.

Booth smiled at Jack who was struggling to lift him without waking the sleeping boy "I kept trying to take him to bed earlier but he didn't want to leave the party."

"Yeah he gets that stubborn attitude from you I think." Angela hugged Booth and said good night to Brennan who was kissing Parkers head and whispering goodnight to him.

"So I was wondering if my wife would like to take a walk with me before bed?" Booth held out his arm and Brennan linked hers with his.

"I think I would like that very much, it's so beautiful here." They set off walking towards the back of the house.

"Yeah it is. Do you think Parker had a good time?"

"I know he did, he showed me the St Christopher's medal you gave him too."

"Yeah well my dad never marked any special occasions or gave me anything other than broken bones and bruises." He sighed and stopped walking, turning towards Brennan he took her delicate hands in his "I want my son to have a good life and I want to be the best father I can be. I want it to be a family tradition, like the ring you wear that was your mothers."

"I think that's a very good idea Booth, I look forward to making more traditions with our family." Brennan kissed him softly on his lips.

"I think I'm ready for bed now how about you?" Bringing his arms around her waist he pulled her closer and kissed her again. "I heard that what the bride wears underneath the wedding dress is well worth the wait."

Brennan laughed "Oh I can assure you it is." Lifting her dress slightly she turned and ran towards the house with Booth not far behind.

Angela watched them running away and although she hadn't heard the conversation the newlywed couple just had she knew it was about their future together.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan slowly took of her dress as Booth watched from the bed he was already naked as he didn't see the point in prolonging that part, it's not like he had any special underwear on for the wedding. She stood at the foot of the bed in a champagne coloured Basque and knickers and a garter.  
"Oh Angela was right, this was worth the wait."

Brennan slid into bed beside him and kissed his chest. Her hand coming down to stroke his already rock hard cock.  
"Oh that feels amazing, I've been waiting to feel your soft skin against mine all day."

"Me too, you look sexy in that tux you know!"

"You look sexy in and out of that dress." Moaning as she stroked him fast then slow he could feel the control slipping away a little. "I want to pleasure you too you know! You should stop before I loose control."

Sulking a little she released his huge manhood but not before licking the pre cum from the head. "I need to get out of this thing, I need you inside of me."

Booth was all too glad to help, undoing the clasps all the way down the back. Brennan quickly shed the knickers too and climbed onto his lap.

Kissing him hard she rubbed herself along his length moaning into his mouth.  
"Wait, I have a condom in my bag over there, let me go and get it." Booth tried to move out from underneath her.

Brennan put her finger over his mouth to shush him and slid herself onto him.

They lay tangled together panting for breath, Booth pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So did you take a contraceptive or are we trying for a baby?"

Once Brennan could breathe a little easier she brushed her lips against his. "I didn't take anything." She kissed him again. "I think we should just carry on as normal and see what happens."

"I think that's a very good idea Mrs Booth."

"Booth I am not taking your name..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I really struggled with this one because I felt that I could write a lot of stuff that you didnt need to read so I tried to put in the important stuff.

If anyone wanted to know the song they danced to its by Bon Jovi and its called 'Thank you for loving me', you should take a look at the lyrics because it might as well have been written for them it really is that relevant to them as a couple.

I hope you enjoyed this story and there will be a follow from this, I have written the first chapter already and its called 'Welcome to Our World'

Thank you to everyone who has left me a review I really do appreciate it and I hope to see you over at the new story.


End file.
